The Boy in Question
by Elliot23
Summary: Mike Ross was born in Jacksonville, Florida, he was a part of the Cortexiphan Drug Trials. Like Olivia Dunham, he has the ability to travel between universes. Only, he's the one who's been switched; instead of Olivia. Suits oriented. Mike/Harvey. Takes place in Season 1 of Suits, and Season 3 of Fringe. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Fringe.

Summery: Mike Ross was born in Jacksonville, Florida, he was a part of the Cortexiphan Drug Trials. Like Olivia Dunham, he has the ability to travel between universes. Now the FBI Fringe Division has come to him for help, they need to travel to the Other World to bring Peter Bishop back. However, Olivia isn't the one who gets switched.

A/N: Takes place during Over There Part 1 and Entrada. Very Suits oriented. Sorry if the Fringe parts are a bit rushed. I don't really want to have to describe everything that happens in Over There Parts 1 and 2.

Warnings: Some Mike/Harvey. Nothing _too_ explicit, I don't usually write that kind of stuff (relationship stuff, I mean. I usually just ignore it completely in my stories)

%%%

Harvey Spector was having a bad day. Ray was sick, so he had been forced to take a cab to work that morning. Starbucks had given him decaf instead of his usual. He needed the briefs for the Kroeger-Parker trials on his desk when he got in that morning. Mike was supposed to have finished them the previous night. He must have taken them home. It wouldn't have been a problem if Mike had been on time this morning. He was late, again.

"Donna, have you seen Mike yet?" Harvey walked over to his assistant's desk and asked.

"No Harvey, as soon as I see him you'll be the first to know, you know that." She replied without looking up from her computer screen. Harvey and Mike were expected in a meeting in half an hour. It was essential they both be there with the briefs. He glanced at his watch, time was quickly running out and Mike was nowhere to be seen.

'_Goddammit,' _Harvey thought to himself.

%%%

Mike Ross was running late. He'd been working on the Kroeger-Parker briefs late last night at work when he'd received a phone call from Special Agent Philip Broyles of Homeland Security. He'd quickly packed up all of his stuff, gone downstairs and rode his bike a few blocks away to Massive Dynamic. Nina Sharp had already called down to Security and informed them of his upcoming arrival, so that all he had to do was show his ID and they let him in. He was meeting everyone on one of the upper floors. He exited the elevator and was greeted by Special Agent Broyles, Nina Sharp, Walter Bishop, and fellow Cortexiphan subjects Nick Lane, James Heath, Sally Clark, and Special Agent Olivia Dunham. Having an eidetic memory, Mike could clearly recall everything from Jacksonville in complete detail. He had met Agent Dunham during one of her cases, James Heath had apparently been killing other subjects in order to keep himself alive. Olivia had tracked down Mike, and put him into FBI custody until Heath was caught. They had had some contact since then, but they didn't talk much. Heath, Lane, and Clark were all taken to Massive Dynamic in order to learn more about controlling their abilities. According to Walter Bishop, Mike and Olivia both shared the ability to travel between worlds without consequence. Mike could count the number of times he'd traveled on one hand. It usually happened when he was intensely afraid of something, or when he was overwhelmed emotion. It'd happened when he was a child, when his parents died, and it'd happened minutes after Harvey had yelled at him after he lost the mock trial. He'd been in the bathroom, crying, at the time. Harvey meant a lot to him, he cared about Harvey. Mike knew Harvey didn't care about him, he'd said it enough times for Mike to honestly believe it.

"Broyles, Olivia, Nick, Heath, and Clark, its good to see you all again. Nina, I'd say it's nice to see you again, but I see you all the time," he smiled toward her. Nina and Mike are friends, they both live in New York. They'd had lunch together at this small French café on Monday. "Walter," Mike nodded towards him. He was a nice man, insane, but nice. He knew however that he would never 'friends' with Walter not after Jacksonville. The man scared him. Mike is a grown up, he knew there is nothing Walter can do to him now, but it doesn't matter. We were all going to be traveling to the Other World in the morning.

"What I did... was inexcusable... barbaric. The collateral damage has been extensive. But know that we had noble goals. We believed that our world needed guardians, protectors, that you children would be those protectors. We fostered your talents because we foresaw that the day would come when both universes would be in jeopardy. So... horrible as it is to say, today is the day for which you were created. What I could never have imagined is that I would be asking you to help me save my son." Walter addressed to us.

Had only Walter asked him, he would have said no. But Olivia and Nina had asked as well. He was still going to go into work that morning, before they were to meet at the opera house. He needed to talk to Harvey, tell him he was leaving for a little while. He went to the retirement home and told his Grandmother that he was going on a business trip for the next few days.

Mike was riding his bike as fast as he could, but he was already running a bit late. He'd been up all of the rest of the night working on the briefs to give to Harvey, there was no way he would be able to be at the meeting, he only had enough time to drop by, talk to Harvey for a moment, give him the briefs, and ride to the opera house. Arriving at Pearson Hardman, Mike parked his bike out front and ran inside to the elevator. After reaching the correct floor, he started to speed walk towards Harvey's office.

"Donna! Is Harvey in his office?" She didn't have time to answer.

"What the hell took you so long, get in," Harvey Spector was standing in the doorway to his office, motioning Mike inside. "Do you have the Kroeger-Parker briefs?" He demanded.

"Yes, there right here," Mike reached into his bag and pulled out the briefs, he'd had them ready. Harvey snatched them out of his hand.

"Good. Now, you're late, again. I swear to god Mike, I put my neck on the line for you. So you'd better not be late like this again. Because if you are even ten seconds late to work tomorrow, you're fired." Mike was a bit scared. Harvey seemed genuinely angry at him, he was afraid Harvey might physically assault him if he said or did anything wrong in the next few seconds. Unfortunately, he had to.

"Um, Harvey, I actually need to talk to you about that." His eyes looked murderous. "I can't be at work today, I just came into tell you that and to give you the briefs."

"What the hell do you mean you can't be at work today!" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement, meant to be intimidating. "In a few minutes, you and I are going to go down the hall for the meeting, understand. If you don't have a damn good reason for even thinking about leaving early, then you're fired. Now go clean yourself off and lets go." He walked back over to his desk and started flipping through the briefs.

"Um… Harvey, I can't go to the meeting, I… Uh… I have somewhere I need to be." Harvey's eyes were darkening "I don't know how long I'll be gone, I just—"

"Get out."

"Uh… What?"

"I said get out."

Mike walked out with his head down, he told Donna goodbye and asked her to tell Rachel goodbye for him as well. He tried not to sound like his heart had just broken as he talked to her. He didn't let the tears start falling until he was already on his bike headed toward the opera house. He wasn't stupid. He knew they were about to go into 'enemy' territory, basically unarmed, and without a real plan, and with only one friend on the other side who may or may not show up to help them. Mike knew that the chances of him making it out alive were very slim. They didn't know what to expect. When he arrived at the opera house, he quickly whipped off his face, all evidence that he'd just been pouring his heart out. He went into the bathroom and quickly changed into different clothes. He'd brought his jeans, a tee shirt, and a plaid button up over that. If the Other World was anything like this one, then he should blend right in. He took deep breath and walked inside the theater. Everyone was standing on the stage. Olivia waved him over. He went up and stood with them.

"Mike, we were talking, and we just wanted to make sure you haven't changed your mind."

"No, no, I want to do this, I've said my goodbyes. Is everyone else ready?"

"Yes, we are."

"Lets begin, everyone stand in a circle, and spread your arms out like this, Agent Broyles you might want to stand back," Walter said.

%%%

"What'd you say to the kid? You're both needed in that meeting in ten minutes, and he just left. Why? ...Did you fire him? You did, didn't you! That why he just gave me this horrible kicked puppy look and said goodbye."

"Okay, I may have been a little hard on him, but its not like he didn't deserve it. He's know about this meeting all week, and now he's just bailing for no reason. I told him, not to even think about leaving today, and that if he did, that I would fire him. Don't make threats if you can't deliver. Anyway, he'll be back tomorrow with a huge workload. He cares about this job, he'll be here."  
>"I doubt it."<p>

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"Were you even paying attention? He wasn't asking for your permission to leave, he was just doing it. Mike is here all the time. He was up almost all night working to finish those briefs, he wouldn't miss out on the meeting if it wasn't important."

"What do you want me to do? Call him and tell him to just take his time on whatever it is that he's doing, and not to worry about losing his job. That's like telling a puppy that if he pees on the couch its fine, and that he should try not to do it again, but even if he does, it doesn't matter, he's not going to get punished for his actions."

"If you ask me, I think he was punished. Are you seriously telling me you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Forget it." Donna turned and began walking about to her desk.

"Know what?" Harvey yelled after her. "Donna?"

"Don't you have a meeting to get to!" She yelled back from the other room.

%%%

Mike opened his eyes, he was still standing in the opera house. But it was different. He didn't have any more time to think about it, Heath was on the floor in an instant. His body was quickly being consumed by cancer. He was losing control of his abilities. Clark looked as though she was literally _smoking_. She was a pyrokinetic after all. When the authorities entered the building, Nick couldn't control his empathic abilities either, he was going to try and use them to make them leave, but he couldn't. It didn't take long for Heath to die. But they had made it. They were on the other side. Mike, Olivia, Nick, Sally, and Walter were hiding back in the seats watching the cops surround Heath's body. Mike let out a small gasp when he saw the cops' faces. It was Olivia and himself. They were right there. The Olivia Dunham and Mike Ross of this world were _both_ cops. Faux-livia had bangs and wore her long ginger hair down. _Agent_ Ross had somewhat spikey red hair. Not orange, but _red_. It wasn't red enough to be obviously dyed though. It was a deep natural red. It was odd, looking at himself like that. Agent Ross looked just like him, but he didn't at the same time. Mike had an uncle in California with bright red hair like that. If only one of his genes had been different, he could have looked that way also.

Remaining crouched, they all snuck out the back. Sally Clark wasn't doing very well, she was burning up, smoking. William Bell was to meet them at a bridge in Central Park. It was several blocks away, so they were going to try the bus. Olivia stepped up first, but when the driver asked for a "show-me pass" she was forced to step off the bus, and they were walking. Nick had to walk supporting Clark, she was beginning to be become delusional. Mike was starting to fear that she might spontaneously combust at any moment.

When they reached the bridge they were ambushed, agents were everywhere. Nick was shot. He died. Clark was horrified. She kissed him goodbye, then took herself out in a fiery blaze. Injuring the agent who'd killed him. Clark and Nick were incinerated immediately, nothing but a scorch mark was left on the bridge. Mike was amazed that the agent was still alive; his entire body was covered in third degree burns. They all got separated after that. Walter and Olivia both ran into the woods, the agents following them pulled back to go help their injured agent. Mike had took off running in a different direction than Walter and Olivia. There was an agent chasing him, but Mike was faster. That's what you get for not having a car and being forced to ride a bike everywhere. After running for several minutes Mike eventually lost the agent following him. He was in the Upper East Side, walking down 78th street. Either Bell had betrayed them, or he hadn't even gotten their message. They'd had no way of knowing if Bell had received Nina's message or not. If Mike had had a choice he wouldn't want Bell's help, but he needed it. They didn't have phones so he had no way of finding Olivia or Walter. They hadn't talked about any places they could meet in the case that they got separated. It was basically every man for himself. Mike couldn't take a cab or the bus, or the subway, they all required a thing call a "show-me." He didn't know where to go. His first reaction was to call Harvey for help. At the thought of Harvey, Mike felt a pang of sadness. He could feel tears welling in his eyes. Harvey wasn't here, and even if he was, Mike wouldn't call him. Harvey wasn't his boss and more, and he certainly wasn't his friend.

%%%

It was getting late, and Mike was nowhere to be seen. Harvey was on his way home, but he was going to stop by Mike's crappy apartment first. He'd tried the young man's phone a few times today, after the meeting that morning, at lunch, and once again around five. Mike hadn't picked up. If he was anyone else, he'd say he was feeling guilty, but he wasn't anyone else, he was Harvey Spector. Donna wasn't telling him anything. He went outside to hail a cab to Mike's place. It took a few minutes but he finally got there. He went up to Mike's floor and started pounding on the door.

"Mike! It's me, open up!" He did this for two or three minutes before a neighbor walked outside.

"He's not home, hasn't been all day."

"Where is he?"

"How should I know?" Harvey sighed and pulled out a business card.

"When he comes back, can you give me a call?"

"Yeah sure I guess."

"Thanks." He went back outside to his cab, and rode back to his own condo in silence.

%%%

When Mike made it to the location of Massive Dynamic, he was met with a surprise. There was no Massive Dynamic. It had never been created on this side. There wasn't even a building there. There was park there, a small park. He could try sleeping on a bench, but there was the risk of being arrested. Mike sighed and walked around until he found a phone booth. They had an ally on this side. William Bell. It was possible that Bell was a traitor. But Mike had nowhere else to go. He had to put his personal feelings of Bell aside, like with Walter, Mike had a fear of Bell. When he was thinking about Walter or Bell, he regressed into a helpless vulnerable child. He took a deep breath and started flipping through the phone book looking for Bell's address. It was another several blocks away. Mike had been walking all day long. It was starting to get late, and he was exhausted.

I was nearly 1:37AM by the time Mike reached Bell's condo. The closer he got to the door, the more he started to shake. He was an emotional wreck. All he'd done all day was walk. He couldn't help but think about Harvey during that time. He felt like crying again, but he didn't want Bell to see him like that, Mike's life was none of his business. He put his fist in the air, hesitated, and then began to knock. It took a few moments, but he could hear rustling inside, and eventually the door opened.  
>"Michael."<p>

"Mr. Bell. Can I come in?"

"Yes of course," William Bell stepped out of the way and allowed Mike entrance into the condo. Bell looked much older than Mike remembered, but that didn't help to mitigate his fear, he hid it well though. "I received Nina's message, but by the time I reached the park you had already been ambushed. I was just on my way to go pick up Olivia."

"Olivia?"

"Yes, I believe I know where she will go, I'm going to go and try and bring her back here. You look tired Michael, there is a spare room just down the hall, feel free to get some sleep, you could use it. When you wake up, I really want to get the chance to talk, properly, now just is not the time." Mike stared for a moment before nodding, and turning for the guest room. He wasn't planning on _talking_ with William Bell, he had nothing to say to the man, well, at least nothing _nice_ to say. But it was late, he was tired, he didn't want to argue at the moment.

%%%

_ Harvey was with a tall, young, blonde woman. She had long wavy hair, and full pink lips. She was kissing him. He was kissing her. They were slowly making their way up to Harvey's condo. His coat and shirt hit the floor as they entered the living room. It was dark in the bedroom. She pushed him on to the bed and climbed on top of him. He lay there, letting her peal off his remaining clothes. She leaned down and whispered in his ear. But he didn't hear her sweet voice; the voice he heard was that of a man. But not just any man. His eyes widened._

'_Don't you wish that was me.' Mike Ross, his associate whispered seductively before he kissed him. Harvey didn't say a thing; yet he could hear his own voice desperately scream 'yes' as he felt Mike's hand down his pants._

'_You should wake up Harvey," he whispered breathlessly. _

Harvey awoke to the brilliant view his condo offered. Mike wasn't there. He had never thought about Mike in that way before. He was probably still a little drunk. After he left Mike's apartment last night, he did stop by the bar and had a few drinks. There had been no woman though. He would sober up after he got his coffee. He got up, put on an expensive suit, grabbed some breakfast, and went downstairs to where Ray was waiting with a cup of fresh coffee. When he got to the office he walked straight to Mike's cubicle. Mike had said that he would not be there that day, but Harvey hadn't believed him, he had been certain that Mike would have shown up.

"Donna! Hey, have you seen Mike?"

"He's not here, you fired him, remember? Told him not to leave yesterday, or he'd be fired, and then he did anyway." She replied without looking up.

"Dammit," he cursed. He pulled out his cell and called Mike's number again. He got voicemail. "Mike its Harvey, we need to talk, get your ass down here."

"Harvey, Mike's a puppy, puppies don't respond well to yelling."

"_Thank you_ Donna, I'll make sure to say 'please' next time."

"Oh, and Jessica wants to talk to you." Harvey sighed and asked Donna to let him know if Mike called or showed up. He walked over to Jessica's office, and knocked as he walked in.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Harvey, yes, please sit down."

"What's this about Jessica?"

"Its come to my attention that you fired your associate yesterday." Harvey put his hand to his head and sighed.

"He walked into my office yesterday morning and said that he couldn't be at work that day, and that he had to leave but he didn't know how long he'd be gone. I threatened to fire him, I thought he would be here day."

"But he isn't. Do you know why he told you he needed to take a few days off?"

"I didn't ask. I was having a bad day."

"So basically you took it out on him. You need an associate Harvey, you're a senior partner now, you can try and get that kid back, or you can do the interviews again. There are plenty of people who would love to have that job."

"I've been trying to call him, but he's not picking up his phone, and his neighbor said he hadn't come home yesterday."

"Alright, well, if you don't hear from your associate within the next seven days, you're going to have to hire someone else, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

%%%

Mike woke in an unfamiliar room. For a moment he forgot where he was. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday. He'd slept for seven hours. He found Olivia and Bell already up in the other room.

"Michael, good you're up."

"Walter is in the hospital, we need to act fast. The authorities are going to try and find him soon, we need to get him out first."

"Okay," he grabbed some bacon, and pulled on his coat "lets go." They rode in Bell's car to the hospital. He parked out front of the hospital and they all walked in. Bell started to the woman at the front desk. By chance Mike happened to look over just as Fringe agents Faux-livia and Agent Ross walked in.

"Guys!" He whispered harshly to Olivia and Bell to get their attention. Mike motioned to agents.

"You two go find Walter, I'll buy you some time."

Mike took the even rooms and Olivia took the odd ones. They wanted to quickly search the hospital. They didn't have much time before their doppelgängers would be there. Olivia was the one to find him. Olivia and Mike grabbed Walter and told him that they needed to go.

"How do I know you are the really you?"

"Walter we don't have time for this," Olivia replied.

"Oh yes, it is you, alright."

They quickly rushed Walter outside to the car where Bell was waiting. He'd been shot during the ambush, but the medical equipment was different on this side. Walter was fine. There was a scar, but no other damage was done. They narrowly escaped being caught, but there were security cameras all over the hospital. After talking, they split up. Walter and Bell going to Boston to try and find a 'door stop' to keep the crack in the universe, that Mike and Olivia opened, open. Mike and Olivia going to try and find Peter.

"So this is where Faux-livia lives?"

"Yeah, she'll be home any minute, let's go." Olivia grabbed Mike, and pulled him inside. She and Faux-livia both kept their spare key in the same place. They walked into the other room and waited for Faux-livia to return. What they weren't expecting was for Agent Ross to be with her.

"So is Frank out of town again?" Agent Ross asked.

"Yeah, there's a small pox out break out West, he's a doctor, and so you know." Faux-livia replied as she pulled out the dinner, that Frank had left for her, from the fridge.

"Yeah, I understand. He's a great guy, my girlfriend never leaves me dinner like this."

"Oh yeah, how are things going with you and Abigail?"

"Good, good, she's great. I'm still trying to get used to us living together."

"That should be interesting, I remember when Frank moved in."

"Yeah, everything's great, you know, she likes to hog the covers though," Agent Ross started laughing. They walked into the living room and Faux-livia put the dish on the table. Mike was still hiding in the other room, surprised when Olivia walked into the living room, gun raised.

"Don't move," she commanded. Faux-livia and Agent Ross looked surprised but didn't say anything. Mike slowly peered out from the other room, then he walked over to where Olivia was standing.

"Is that mom? She's still alive." Olivia noted when she noticed the phone on the table or Faux-livia and her mother. They talked a moment about how Faux-livia's mother was still alive, but her sister Rachel died during childbirth, so there was no Ella in this world.

"What about you huh?" Agent Ross spoke up.

"My parent's died when I was a kid, my grandmother took me in," Mike replied, he had hesitated at first.

"What about Bryn?"

"Who?"

"Don't you have an older brother?" Agent Ross asked. Mike tilted his head.

"No." Agent Ross laughed.

"Well, my parents are perfectly fine, they live in Brooklyn. I'd that I have the better deal, but you don't have a brother, so I'd have to rethink that." Mike couldn't help but smile. Olivia budded in.

"Bryn? I've heard that name before, it means 'little hill' doesn't it?"

"Yeah, why?" Agent Ross asked.

"No reason, its not important," Olivia dismissed. "I need you to take us to Peter Bishop, I assume you know where he is." Faux-livia nodded and picked up her coat and purse. Olivia keeps her spare gun in her purse, so she took the purse. But Faux-livia keeps her spare gun in her jacket. The next think Mike knew, everyone was in full on brawl mode. The two Olivias were rolling on the floor throwing punches. Agent Ross attacked Mike. Agent Ross was a federal agent like Olivia, he knew how to fight, but Mike was a lawyer. Mike tried to dodge Agent Ross's punches, but he couldn't do it very long, he was on the ground in no time.

"You're supposed to be me right? I always thought if I ever had to fight myself, that it would be a lot harder than this," Agent Ross laughed.

"See, I've had to think about stuff like that, I'm a lawyer I've never even held a gun before." Mike struggled to talk with Ross holding him down almost effortlessly. The two Olivias, however, were perfectly matched.

"Oh wow, you're a lawyer? That just makes this easier for me," Agent Ross punched Mike in the face. Faux-livia had Olivia on the ground soon to, she was strangling her. Olivia saw a lamp on the floor nearby, she reached desperately for it, but it was just out of her grasp. When she felt her world slowly starting to slip away, she tried to hit Faux-livia off of her, but her strength was fading quickly. At the last minute she was able to grab the lamp and smash it over Faux-livia's head. With Faux-livia unconscious Olivia jumped up grabbed her gun and slammed it into the back of Ross' head, knocking him out cold as well. Mike gasped; he had some blood running down his face now. Olivia grabbed his hand and tried to help him up.

"Oh thank god, thank you Olivia," Mike spat out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine."

"Okay good, you need to help me tie them up." Mike looked around and eventually found some duct tape in a draw. Mike swapped his and Agent Ross's clothes, and Olivia just borrowed some of Faux-livia's clothes from the closet. Olivia and Mike sat their doppelgängers into chairs then taped them to them.

"Okay, I'm going to run down the street and get some hair dye, we need to look like them, that's how we'll get to Peter. I'm going to give you my gun, and I'll need to you watch them while I'm gone, is that alright?"

"Yeah, that's fine, I can do that."

Olivia went to the convenience store to pick up some generic hair dye for both herself, and Mike. When she got back to the apartment, Mike was waiting, neither of the doppelgängers had woken up.

"Are you ready to become them?" Olivia extended the red-dye box, Mike smiled warily and took the box from her hand.

%%%

"Mike hasn't shown up all day, and he wont pick up his stupid phone or return my messages. Jessica wants me to hire someone else if Mike doesn't agree to come back within the next seven days." Harvey had been acting like there was absolutely nothing wrong all day, except around Donna. She could tell he was upset about how he'd treated Mike.

"Okay, stop it, lets think alright? You want to find Mike. Mike left because something important was wrong. Now what do we know about Mike?"

"Um, his ex-best friend Trevor is a drug dealer who keeps getting in trouble. His Grandmother is in some retirement home. His parents died in a car crash when he was a kid."

"Okay, lets focus on the Grandmother. She's all the family Mike has, she's in a _retirement home_, so is it possible that something could be wrong with her and Mike could just be with her? They're close aren't they? If it's not the Grandmother, then he would have at least told her what was going on. Mike wouldn't leave town without telling her where he was going, I'd wager."

"You're right, I'll go talk to the Grandmother. If Mike's not with her, he wont deny her calls like he would mine."

"Atta boy, now go. It's the retirement home in the Financial District, by the way."

"Okay, Financial District, got it." Harvey grabbed his brief case, took the elevator down to the ground floor and hailed a cab. It took nearly 15 minutes to get from the office to the Financial District. It wasn't hard finding Mike's Grandmother. Harvey walked up to the front desk at the retirement home, and they were able to give him her room number.

"Hello? Mrs. Ross?" Harvey peered into the room. There was an older woman in the bed, she had short white hair and was flipping through channels on the television. She seemed fine, so that wasn't the reason Mike was missing work.

"Yes that's me," she replied.

"Hi, my name is Harvey Spector, your grandson is my associate."

"Oh, you're Harvey!" She seemed delighted, Mike must have mentioned him, she noticed his look and confirmed it. "Michael talks about you all the time," she smiled. "What can I do for you Mr. Spector?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Mike recently?"

"Um yes he was here two night ago, why?"

"Well, he hasn't been at work the past two days."

"He's on that business trip, said he would be gone for a few days, has something happened? Is he alright?"

"No, no, its just, as far as I know, Mike didn't have a business trip. He told me that he couldn't be at work for a few days, and I haven't been able to reach him. I assumed that you might know where he is."

"Mike told me that he was going on a business trip, oh my goodness he's never lied to me before."

"I'm not sure, he hasn't been returning my phone calls, I thought he might return yours?"

"Oh yes of course, I'll call him." She reached over to the phone at the side of the bed and dialed Mike's number. "It's ringing she told him."

'_Hi, you've reached Mike Ross, I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.'_

"Michael, its your Grandmother, I'm here with Mr. Spector, can you please give me a call once you get this?"

"Voice mail?"

"Yes." Harvey sighed, something really must have been wrong, he shouldn't have yelled at Mike, he should have asked what was going on. He'd lied to his Grandmother about where he was going, he wasn't at home, he wasn't picking up the phone. Mike had been planning on being at the meeting yesterday, so whatever happened must have been somewhat sudden.

"I'll call you if I find anything Mrs. Ross" He walked out of the room and pulled out his own cell phone.

"Donna, its me. You said Mike was here all last night working on the briefs, can you check all of his phone records? I need to know if anyone talked to him that night."

%%%

Olivia had found a device in Faux-livia's belongings, a hand held tracker that could locate Peter's computer code. Olivia opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, Mike was following behind, but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks forcing Mike to walk in to her. They had changed their clothes and their hair, Faux-livia and Agent Ross were still passed out inside.

"Olivia? Michael?" There was a man standing in the hallway. Mike hadn't seen him before, but Olivia seemed to know him.  
>"Charlie."<p>

"Yeah, I've been trying to call you two. We need to go and investigate a power surge in the Secretary's old lab at Harvard."

"Oh, actually the Secretary just called, we need to go get Peter Bishop."

"What? They found Peter Bishop?" He sounded incredibly surprised.

"Yeah," Olivia answered. Mike just smiled. He had never met Special Agent Charlie Francis on his side. He led them to his car, and Olivia, using the tracking device, was able to direct him to where Peter was.

When they arrived at Peter's they went straight for the elevator.

"So Ross, can you believe they found Peter Bishop? After all this time, its crazy, where do you think he was all this time? They tell you that to Dunham?" Mike was surprised at being called Ross. Also, it was a bit awkward, Agent Charlie Francis and Agent Ross seemed like they must be close friends, so Charlie was talking to Mike like they were best friends. But Mike had never even heard of Charlie Francis, yet now he had to act as those they'd known each other for years.

"Yeah, I have no idea, after all this time, it's just… I don't even know what to say, man."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, the guy's been missing for years, and now he just turns up out of the blue. Just wait until the press gets ahold of this."

"Uh, yeah, totally, it'll be insane." Mike gave Olivia a pleading look.

"I have no idea, where he was all this time, we didn't exactly talk much." Olivia said.

"Yeah makes sense, he is the Secretary's son after all." They all walked up to the door and Charlie knocked. Peter answered the door.

"Peter Bishop? Hi I'm—"

"Agent Charlie Francis, yeah I know, it's good to meet you." They all walked inside. Olivia then tried to let Peter know that they were the real Olivia and the real Mike. Mike had met Peter only once. She then hit Charlie over the head when he wasn't expecting it.

"Peter it's us!" She said once Charlie was on the floor.

"Yeah, I think I just figured that out. Huh, you're Mike Ross right? From the Cortexiphan Drug Trials?"

"Yeah, that's me," Mike said awkwardly. He didn't really know any of these people. He didn't really have any friends. Not anymore. Rachel was his friend, so was Jenny and Nina. That's two.

Olivia started talking to Peter about how Walternate was trying to use him for evil, to destroy her and Mike's world. Peter said he knew. Walter and Bell should have the doorstop by now, so all they had to do was get to the opera house without getting caught.

Faux-livia and Agent Ross must have woken up and gotten free, because when they reached the opera house, there were agents waiting for them. Walter, Peter and Mike ran inside the theater while Bell and Olivia tried to buy them time. Walter and Peter started setting up the device while Mike was standing in the audience watching them, and waiting for Olivia and Bell to come back. There was so much noise outside that he didn't hear some people sneak up behind them, and Peter and Walter weren't paying attention. Mike felt hands grab him and someone else press a moist cloth against his nose and mouth. He was out cold in only a few seconds.

Olivia and Bell ran inside.

"Are we ready!" Olivia screamed. Walter, Peter, and Mike were all up on the stage.

"Yes, yes! We're ready!" Walter yelled to her. They all ran over to the machine, and Bell stood in front of it. They activated it as all of the agents raced into the room. Before the agents could get to them, Bell had disintegrated, and everyone else was transported home.

Broyles and a team were waiting for them. They talked over everything for a while but it was late. Everyone left to go home, except Mike. Mike hailed a cab, he gave the driver the address of an abandon warehouse on the Upper East Side. He walked inside to be met by a tall blond haired man.

"Thomas Jerome Newton? I'm Agent Michael Ross, Fringe Division."

"Yes, I've been informed. I haven't had much time for research on the Michael Ross of this world, but I do have an address. Shall we?"

"We shall," Agent Ross replied, smirking.

%%%

Mike Ross awoke on a bed in a dark room. He didn't know where he was, and he couldn't remember what had happened. His clothes had been replaced with some sort of hospital gown. I bright light appeared in front of him, he had to lift his arm up to shield his eyes. There was a man standing in the light. He squinted, trying to force his eyes to focus. The man moved out of the way, and two other men walked in. Mike tried to back way, but the dark room was small and he hit his back on the solid wall. The two men grabbed him; one took each arm, hard enough to bruise. Mike started screaming at them to let him go, and he tried to fight back, but he felt very weak. They began to drag him out of the room kicking and screaming. That's when he saw Walter.

"Walter! What are you doing! Tell them to let me go!" Mike screamed. But Walter just stared at him and told the two men to continue. They forced him into a different room, and held him down against a medical chair while another man in a lab coat came over and tied restraints around his wrists and ankles.

"Please! You're making a mistake!" Mike yelled at the man in the lab coat. "Where's Nina Sharp or Phillip Broyles? They can tell you!" For a genius, it took Mike a while to realize what was going on. He hadn't gotten away. At the opera house. He was still on the other side. "Oh god." Mike whispered, as the man in the lab coat injected him with something.

%%%

"Here we are," Newton picked the lock to Mike's apartment and let himself and Agent Ross inside.

"Ah, thank you. I'm going to be posing as him so I'm going to have to learn everything there is to know about this guy. I suppose I should dye my hair blond now." Agent Ross sighed, he liked his hair how it was, but he was devoted to the mission. He started going through Mike's stuff.

"All of this stuff has to do with the law. He'd told me he was a lawyer. That's just great. I know everything I need to know for law enforcement, but that's only criminal law, and not even for this universe."

"This is going to be quite the operation. I have a friend on the inside who is getting all of Mike Ross' records."

"Good," Agent Ross replied.

"Ah yes, here we go," Newton's phone started to buzz. "Michael J. Ross, works at Pearson Hardman law firm, oh it says here that he has an 'eidetic memory.' And he went to Harvard Law School."

"He what! An eidetic memory! How the hell am I suppose to fake that! Harvard?"

"I wish you the best of luck, and Harvard is this world's equivalent to our world's Cambridge. You might want to look through some of these files, I've picked you up a book on pop culture, and another on current events. Please find time to read them, I will test you."

"Oh good," Agent Ross replied sarcastically. Newton left. Ross walked over to the laptop that was sitting on the desk. He started to search through Mike's emails. "This is all just law stuff," he said to himself. After a few minutes of not finding anything he walked over and found an answering machine. He pressed the play button.

"_Mike! It's me, answer your goddamn phone!" _

"_Mike, it's Harvey, call me. We need to talk."_

"_Okay very funny. I'm coming over."_

"_Michael Ross, if you do not pick up this phone right now, you're fired!"_

All those messages were from the same person, Mike's boss Harvey. But then there was another one.

"_Michael, its your Grandmother, I'm here with Mr. Spector, can you please give me a call once you get this?" _Mike had said that his Grandmother had raised him, hadn't he? Mr. Spector? Harvey Spector perhaps? Ross deleted them all. He went back to the computer and opened up a search engine. Something called "google." If it hadn't opened straight to that page, Ross would have been lost. None of the search engines he knew of existed here. He typed in the name "Harvey Spector." Apparently the guy was some hotshot lawyer. Ross looked over and saw some paper and a pen lying on the desk. He hadn't seen a pen in years. In his world everything was digital. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. They didn't have coffee in his world any longer; it was incredibly hard to come by, and very expensive. Out of pure curiosity he walked into the kitchen. He gasped when he found a cabinet holding an entire bag of coffee. After finding the coffee machine, he drank as much of it as he could. It tasted amazing! He'd only had it once or twice when he was younger.

The people of this world had been in his world for two days, apparently Mike's boss and Grandmother hadn't known what he was doing, they thought he was missing. Ross picked up the phone, found the number that the grandmother had called from and called it back. A nurse answered, it was a retirement home. He found where Pearson Hardman was located, he would go there tomorrow. He left the apartment and went outside until he found a convenience store. He got the hair dye, and went back to change his red hair into blonde. He would have Newton come back over tomorrow after work and remove his tattoo. He had a symbol tattooed on his left shoulder. Didn't want to ruin the whole mission by having a tattoo that he shouldn't have. He'd checked Mike's shoulder before they switched. Mike's medical records said that he didn't have any tattoos. He started flipping through the books.

Agent Ross woke up at 7AM, he started looking through Mike's closet. He wasn't sure what was considered normal. He'd looked through the current events book, all the pictures had people wearing suits. He'd also gone to the 'google' site and searched for images of lawyers. They to had suits on, so that's what he picked. As far as Ross could tell, Mike didn't own a car, so he went outside and hailed a cab. He arrived at Pearson Hardman at 8:30AM. It was quite a large building. Agent Ross had no idea what floor Mike worked on. He walked over to the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Harvey Spector, can you tell me what floor I can find him on?" Agent Ross smiled.

"Harvey Spector's a senior partner, he's on the top floor."  
>"Thank you, you've been a big help," Ross made his way to the elevators. It took a few moments, but he finally reached the top floor. He stepped out of the elevator, and started to look around. He didn't know who to look for, so he simply started looking at names on the doors of offices, searching for 'Harvey Spector.'<p>

"Mike!" Ross didn't react at first, but his hesitation was so slight it wasn't noticeable.

"Hi," he smiled to a woman with ginger hair standing by a desk. She pressed a button and said 'get out here.' The door to the office in front of her desk swung open and a tall man with slicked neat hair, wearing a well-fitted suit stepped out.

"Mike, where the hell have you been! I've been trying to call for the past two days."

"Harvey," Ross smiled, this was Mike's boss. "I'm fine, just taking a personal day."

"A personal day! You skipped the Kroeger-Parker meeting! And then you didn't show up yesterday, even though I told you if you were even 10 seconds late I would fire you."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I wasn't late then. Can be late if I don't show up at all."

"Fine. You do it again, then you're fired, for now I'm putting you on Louis duty, congratulations." He sounded sarcastic, like working with someone named Louis was a bad thing, but Agent Ross had no idea. He frowned, assuming this was some sort of punishment.

Harvey Spector was very good at hiding his emotions. The truth was, as soon as he saw Mike standing by Donna's desk, his heart skipped a beat, he felt as though a huge weight had been lifted. If anyone asked, he didn't give a damn about Mike, he just didn't want to interview a bunch of newbies again. Donna walked into his office and closed the door behind her.

"So, you've changed."

"What do you mean?"

"The kid. You didn't fire him, and don't give me that crap about interviews."

"How did you know—" She gave him a look "nevermind."

"Whatever it was Mike did, it really helped."

"What do you mean?"

"When he left here two days ago, he looked completely heartbroken," Donna explained.

"He was just being a baby."

"If you say so, I'm just surprised he didn't start crying again."

"Wait what! Crying? Again?"

"Yeah. You don't know, my god you're completely oblivious."

"Oblivious to what? Just tell me, Donna."

"After the mock trial." Harvey shrugged. "When you yelled at Mike." Nothing. "Oh my god. I don't know, the kid was really upset, he went in the bathroom and started crying."

"How do you know that?"

"Simple. He went into the wrong bathroom." Harvey couldn't help but chuckle. He pictured Mike sitting in the restroom crying. Harvey then felt a sharp pain in his chest. It felt like guilt. Then he pictured Mike taking his pants off—He shook his head, trying to get the image out of his mind. He could feel himself growing aroused again.

"I didn't know. I don't think I was that hard on him."

"Well yeah, you probably weren't. If you'd been anyone else Mike probably would have just brushed it off."

"What do you mean? If I'd been anyone else?" Donna just started shaking her head.

"The kid is clearly in love with you, its so obvious."

"Wait what! Mike is not in love with me!"

"Yeah, yeah he is. I think how he acts is basically screaming it."

"Wait, so who thinks Mike is in love with me?"

"Just me and Rachel as far as I know."

"Rachel? I thought she and Mike, were, you know."

"What? No! Mike's gay."

"He's gay? Since when?"

"Oh please, I've known since the moment I lay eyes on him." Harvey put a hand to his head and took a deep breath. There was a part of him that felt like cheering. He didn't know why, he'd always been attracted to women, never a man before. But mainly he felt guilt and sadness. Even if he felt anything towards Mike, it would never happen between them. Mike was nearly ten years younger than Harvey. Plus Mike was Harvey's associate; he never slept with people he worked with. If it didn't work out then he'd still have to see Mike everyday.

Agent Ross took a while to figure out where Mike's desk was, but he'd eventually found it. He sat down and started messing with the computer, he was surprised at how primitive the tech was on this side. He'd brought his pop culture book with him, and was flipping through it when a hot brunette chick walked over to his desk.

"Well hello," Ross said seductively, he immediately sat up straight. She smiled.

"Hey, how are you doing? You were gone for two days, I was afraid Harvey had really fired you."

"I'm still here, sorry I didn't call, I was taking some personal days," he was dated Abigail, if Mike was already in a relationship with this girl, was it really considered cheating if he just went along with his cover? He really really hoped Mike was 'hitting that.'

"How are things going with Harvey? I heard he'd really yelled you out the other day, well actually, the whole office heard that. Sorry. Gossip."

"What? Oh, I'm fine. I don't really care what he thinks."

"Since when?" Ross shrugged. He'd only just met the man a few minutes earlier.

"He's just my boss, if he fires me I can always just get a job somewhere else. I'm a lawyer, it shouldn't be that hard."

"Seriously? Who are you and what have you done with Mike Ross?" She joked, but Agent Ross could've sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. Mike clearly cared what his boss thought; he'd have to remember that for his cover.

"I don't know, I just had a lot of time to think these past two days."

"So what, it took you two days to fall out of love with Harvey?" If Ross had been eating or drinking he would have started choking. The Mike Ross of this world was absolutely nothing like him. He was a genius lawyer with an eidetic memory who attended the top law school in the world, he was an orphan, and more importantly, he was gay. Agent Michael Ross with Fringe Division was most definitely not a genius, he'd had a combined score of 990 on his SAT, he didn't care much for law, he'd broke protocol all the time. He had no respect for lawyers, trying to get the people, he'd caught, lighter sentences or none at all. Both of his parents were still alive, and he had an older brother. And he was unbelievably straight. He used to have one night stands all the time before he'd met Abigail, she was the first long term relationship he'd had in years. He would marry her one day. He'd given his boss Broyles specific instructions not to let his doppelgänger ruin his relationship with Abigail once they brainwashed him into helping them by thinking he was one of them. Soon this world's Mike Ross would honestly believe that he was Agent Ross, the magic of technology.

"Uh, I just realized he wasn't right for me."  
>"Are you sure, I mean I don't want to talk you back into it, he was mean to you, and he is one of the straightest guys I know."<p>

"Exactly, I don't need him."  
>"Well, I'm going to support your decision."<p>

"Thank you," Ross smiled. She was now sitting on his desk, fairly short skirt, thinking that Ross was gay, she didn't feel she needed to hide anything. The up side to this dilemma, girls were always a lot more relaxed around gay men, they knew they wouldn't get hit on. But Agent Michael Ross was most certainly not gay. He was afraid he would just jump her here and now. He was not above having sex on a desk in a crowded office.

%%%

Mike woke up in the first room again. His arm was sore, he new he'd been injected with something there, he had no way of knowing what'd happened after that. He forced himself up, he wasn't being physically bound by anything other than room. He walked the perimeter, searching for the door. When he found it he started to feel around for a handle. He was surprised when he actually felt one. He tried turning it. To Mike's surprise it opened. They wouldn't have just left it unlock, they weren't stupid. He slowly eased the door open, peering out cautiously. He stepped out of the room, deep purple bruises in the shapes of handprints painted his arms. He looked down at his left arm, he knew he'd been injected with something, but there wasn't just one wound there. There were several, he just have been injected with different things at least 5 times. Had these people never heard of an IV? His shoulder felt sore to, he pulled up his sleeve and saw some sort of Celtic tattoo. He didn't know what they were trying to do to him. He started quickly walking down the hallway, peering around corners to make sure that no one was there. Eventually he was spotted, there was only so much that the movies could teach you. Mike took off running. He found an elevator, but it required a code, and every door he came across was locked. His heart was pounding, adrenaline pumping. The frightened he became, the more faint he was feeling. Suddenly he couldn't even remember why he was running. He stopped and turned around to where the men were chasing him. One of them tried to swing a punch at him but he caught it in mid air. He then swiped the guy's feet and sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Agent Michael Ross?" Mike looked up.

"Mr. Secretary, sir." He saluted.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here Agent Ross, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience, your clothes are just over here. Excuse me, can you please escort Agent Ross here to his clothes and then help him find his way home?"

"Thank you sir." Mike walked with the security guard he'd just tripped.

Walternate reached into his coat pocked and pulled out a cell phone.

"You were right, it worked perfectly. The adrenaline rush he got from trying to escape was enough to get the memories to stick. He think's he's our Michael Ross."

%%%

Harvey couldn't get Mike out of his head. He wanted to see Mike. He wanted to know where Mike had been the past two days. He'd said it was personal. Harvey was starting to feel bad for sticking Mike with Louis all day. He needed a distraction, or best-case scenario: he needed his newly found feelings for Mike to go away. He got up from his desk and walked out to where Mike should be working. He didn't make it all the way to Mike's desk, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Mike sitting there. Rachel was sitting on his desk, with a short skirt, she was right up next to him. She was twirling her hair, and Mike looked like he was having problems keeping his eyes on her face. Mike was clearly flirting with the paralegal. Donna had lied to him. She was messing with him. Making him think Mike was gay, available, and in love with _him_. He was actually beginning to feel angry, angry that Mike was flirting with that girl instead of him. He turned around and quickly walked back to his office, stopping at Donna's desk on the way.

"You lied to me." He demanded.

"What?" She looked confused.

"You said that Mike was in love with me, very funny, I can't believe I feel for that."

"Mike is in love with you!"

"Then why is he at his desk flirting with Rachel?"

"God Harvey, he's gay, whatever they're doing isn't flirting. What a minute. Why does it matter to you anyway? Oh my god, you care about him don't you!" Harvey looked away, not saying anything, but his reaction said it all. "You want him to like you!"

"Okay look, hypothetically speaking, even if I did like Mike, we would _never_ be together."

"What, because he's your employee? People have relationships with their employees all the time."

"He's _ten years_ younger than me."

"I know couples with bigger age differences than that." She retaliated. Harvey sighed.

"Okay, what if I were, to say, ask Mike out, he says yes, then I realize I don't really want a relationship with a guy, and this whole _lusting_ thing was just some weird psychological thing."

"Fine, just ask him out for drinks or something, like a test run, or something."

"You think?"

"Yeah, go."

"Come with me?" Donna rolled her eyes and got up.

"Fine."

They both walked over to Mike's desk where he was still talking to Rachel and not getting any work done.

"Rachel! Hey can I talk to you for a second," Donna waved Rachel over, and Harvey walked over to, the now alone, Mike Ross.

"Hey, what's up?" Rachel asked.

"Harvey's going to ask Mike out for drinks."

"What! No he can't!"

"What? Why not?"

"I was talking with Mike, he said he wasn't in love with Harvey anymore."

"How can he not be in love with Harvey anymore! Just two days ago he was totally broken up about being yelled at by him."

"Exactly, I think that was the final straw or something, he said he just realized that Harvey would never date him and that maybe he didn't want him to anyway."

"Oh god, is it too late to stop Harvey?"

"I think so, crap."

Meanwhile.

"Mike, are you busy tonight?" Agent Ross looked up to see Mike's boss standing there. In fact he was busy tonight, he was meeting with Newton and he needed to go to the typewriter and confirm his successful infiltration and receive new orders.

"Uh, yeah actually I'm meeting up with a friend tonight." '_Oh god_,' Ross thought, '_was Harvey Spector asking him out?_' He didn't care how important the mission was, he wasn't going to have sex with a man. He didn't think he physically could even if he wanted to.

"Cancel it, we're going to the bar, we need to talk." He turned to leave.

"I can't cancel." Ross yelled after him. He needed to meet with Newton. He was unfamiliar with almost everything in this world. He'd never used a pen in his entire life, he didn't even really know how. Plus, he'd been given a lot of work by the guy Louis, he assumed, it'd been left at his desk. He didn't know what half of it was.

"Fine, who's your friend and what are you doing? They can come." The only thing that came to Ross' mind was '_fuck.'_

"Um, well, I don't know about that." Harvey gave him a look that said '_that's an order.' _"Its kind of personal."

"I don't care, you don't have secrets from me. You got that Mike? You're not meeting with Trevor again are you?" Ross had no idea who Trevor was, there wasn't anything in Mike's apartment that had mentioned him. Then again, Ross hadn't had a lot of time to investigate.

"Uh, no, no of course not. I'm actually hanging out with a new friend tonight, I only just met him yesterday."

"Really? You were going to just try to talk your way out of being with for being with a guy you'd only just met yesterday?" Ross had known Newton longer than he'd known Harvey. If he didn't go with Harvey, then that could jeopardize the mission. But if he didn't go with Newton, that could jeopardize it even more. He couldn't have them together. But he didn't want to go on a date with this guy. If they were alone together, who knows what the guy could try. He'd have to bring Newton along. They would get drinks, then Harvey would leave, then Ross would do his business with Newton. He wouldn't get much sleep tonight.

"Okay, that's fine, I'll call him. Which bar are we going to?"

"How about the one on 3rd and 65th?"

"That sounds fine, when?"

"8:00PM?" Ross tried to smile. He would leave at 5:00PM. That would give him 3 hours. Enough time to get to the keyboard shop in the Bronx, send the message, and then he should still have some time with Newton. Harvey turned and walked back toward his office, motioning Donna to follow him.

"Okay so?"

"So he already had plans for tonight, I told him to cancel, but he said he couldn't. So now I'm going for drinks at 8:00PM with Mike and Mike's new friend." Donna shook her head.

"Mike's new friend?"

"Yeah, he said he'd only met the guy yesterday." Donna turned away. "What? Donna? What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh god. Rachel was talking with Mike and she said he was really up set about what happened two days ago. Upset enough that he figured he had no chance with you, and that he should move on. He may have told her that he, um, doesn't love you anymore."  
>"Well thank god I didn't just ask him out on a real date! You girls need to get your gossip straight, jeez, disaster <em>avoided<em>, whoo," he acted relieved, but inside he felt rejected. Sure he'd been rejected before, but this was something different. He felt as though he'd actually suffered a loss. "So great, now I'm getting drinks with Mike and his new boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry Harvey."

"Don't worry about it, I'm glad, asking Mike out would have been a huge mistake." He wanted Donna to go away. He wanted to be alone. This must have been how Mike felt when Harvey had yelled at him before. Mike rejecting him was his own fault. If he hadn't been so hard on the kid, if he hadn't pushed him away. He'd been an uncaring bastard. Mike had only been a little late, and Harvey had gone crazy on him. The briefs were perfect. He'd just taken all his anger and unleashed it on poor Mike. No wonder the kid didn't want to go out with him anymore. Why should he? Harvey had been a complete bastard. Mike had said he had to go, but Harvey hadn't even bothered to find out why. Harvey had always been tough. He'd never really been broken up like this before. Then again, he'd never met anyone quite like Mike before. It took him losing Mike, to tell himself just how he really felt towards the kid.

"Oh Harvey, I almost forgot to tell you. I have those phone records you asked for last night, still want them." He wasn't really listening anymore.

"Uh, yeah sure." Donna walked over to her desk and picked up a sheet of paper and gave it to him. He started looking over it. "Okay, a few calls to clients and someone named '_Nina Sharp'_ at Massive Dynamic, weird."

"What's the last call on the sheet?"

"Uh, wow, this is odd. The last call was to someone named '_Phillip Broyles' _at FBI Headquarters in Boston, Homeland Security."

"Mike was talking to Homeland Security?"

"Appears that way, I can ask him about it when we get drinks." He didn't want to go to drinks with Mike and his boyfriend, but he wasn't going to just say 'alright, next time then' and walk away with his head down and his tail between his legs. He needed to show Mike that he _did_ care, that he _could_ feel emotions.

%%%

"Newton, its me." Agent Ross picked up the phone on the desk and dialed Newton's number. The phone was quite easy to work, it had physical buttons.

'_What's wrong? You can't have blown your cover so soon?'_

"No, no, I'm fine. But Mike's boss, Harvey, asked me out for drinks tonight. I told him I was busy with a friend, you, and he just said to bring you along. I couldn't get out of it."

'_Ha! You want me to go get drinks with you?'_

"We're not to meet there until 8:00PM, I leave here at 5:00PM, and we can do our business before and afterwards. Drinks shouldn't take long."

'_Fine, but in the future do not let something like this happen again, I have more important things to be doing than grabbing drinks with you and your boss.'_

"I'm aware, lets meet at the typewriter at 6:00PM."

'_I'll be there.' _They both hung up, and Ross went back to work. He tried using the 'google' site to help him with some of it, but it was useless. He gave up and went back to reading through the books Newton had given him. When 5 o'clock finally came around, Ross grabbed Mike's bag and made his way to the elevator, he needed to get a cab to the Bronx.

"Leaving early Mike?" It was the hot girl from earlier. Her name was Rachel, that other lady had called her that.

"Uh, yeah, I have somewhere to be."

"Okay, but if Harvey or Louis tries to kill you, I will just sit back and watch." Ross laughed.

"Cold." She smiled and went back to what she was doing.

It took Agent Ross longer than expected to get to the shop. He went straight in and asked to use the back room. Man sighed, upset that Ross wasn't there to buy anything, but let him in. He walked in the room and closed the door behind himself. He slipped a sheet of paper into the type writer and wrote:

INFLITRATION ACHIEVED.

AWAITING ORDERS.

Then the machine began to type its self.

STAY IN CONTACT WITH PETER. EARN HIS TRUST.

KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON DR. BISHOP.

FIND MISSING PIECES TO MACHINE, GIVE THEM TO US.

Ross typed back:

AND MIKE'S JOB?

The machine wrote:

KEEP IT FOR NOW.

Ross wrote:

UNDERSTOOD.

Agent Ross picked up his bag, and put the paper inside. He walked back to the front of the store. Newton was there, waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"Yes, we have two hours before we meet Mike's boss at the bar."

"Brilliant, have you been reading the books?"

"Of course, what else can I do at _work?"_

"True, you don't know how to be a lawyer."

"Yeah, eventually this job will backfire, but I've talked with Mr. Spector, I know exactly what to do to get fired without giving away that I'm not their Mike."

"Good. Keep the cover as long as you can, but if anyone starts to get suspicious, leave it." Mike got into the passenger seat of Newton's car. They went to the warehouse where Newton used a device to quickly remove Ross' tattoo. They discussed things Ross had read in the books. Newton tried to tell Ross about the big differences between the worlds. The twin towers went down on 9/11 in this world, not the White House. Sheep weren't extinct. Coffee wasn't hard to come by. And most importantly, they didn't quarantine things in amber here. Ross looked down at his watch.

"Oh man, we're going to be late." It was 10 till 8.

"Lets go."

Ross was amazed that they made it there just barely in time. Harvey was already there though. Agent Ross and Newton walked inside and Harvey waved them over.

"Harvey Spector, this is Newton. Newton, this is my boss."

"Nice to meet you," Newton extended a hand, Harvey greeted him and shook his hand. Harvey was surprised, the guy, Newton, looked several years older than Harvey himself. Either Mike really had a thing for older guys, or Harvey had assumed wrong.

"So, how do you two know each other? Mike said you'd met yesterday?"

"Ah, yes, that's correct, I'm his new neighbor. Just moved here." Newton's accent sounded British, with a slight French undertone.

"From France?"

"Boston. I was born and raised in France though, I learned British English when I was young, most people just assume I'm English." Harvey grinned.

%%%

Mike left the DoD Headquarters and headed home. His girlfriend Abigail had moved in last week. He had a nice apartment in Midtown Manhatan. Abigail was a nice girl. She had short wavy dark brown hair. She worked as a German schoolteacher at Trinity. He was madly in love with her. She had the most amazing teal eyes.

"Michael, hey, where've you been?" Abigail jumped off the couch to greet Mike at the door. She kissed him, he kissed her back, but something felt wrong, he just couldn't place it. "You've been gone all day, and you didn't come home last night."

"I'm sorry, I should have called. We had a big manhunt going on last night, then I spend the rest of the night and all day at the DoD."

"The DoD? Wait a minute, did you get to meet—"

"The Secretary? Yes, yes I did," Mike smiled and kissed her again. He loved Abigail, the odd feeling he was getting when he kissed her must have just been some side effect, he was probably in shock or something from meeting his other self.

"That's so amazing Michael!" She smiled. "Do you want to order some Chinese take-out for dinner? They could deliver and we could just stay in, maybe watch a movie?"

"That'd just make my day." He sounded genuinely happy.

Having dinner with Abigail was great, they got along very well, they snuggled in front of the TV and watched Titanic on DVD. It was one of Mike's favorite movies, to his surprise it was also one of Abigail's favorites. They fell asleep on the couch together.

He dropped her off at Trinity High on his way to work.  
>"Love you," he called after her.<p>

"Love you to sweetie, see you tonight!" She was so beautiful. She wore a light blue sundress and pale orange ballet shoes. He smiled and waved goodbye.

Mike walked in to the Fringe building wearing a maroon tee shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots over the jeans.

"Ross, you're late," Charlie yelled to Mike as he walked in.

"You're just early Charlie." Mike retorted. "How's the head by the way?" He mocked.

"Ha ha very funny, if you'd been there you would have fallen for it to, the guy looked just like you, and I could have sworn that was Liv."

"Lets face it Charlie, you just don't know me and Liv as well as you think you do," Mike joked, he and Lincoln both laughed. Charlie made a face and turned away.

A/N: Okay, so I just wrote this because I was really bored. School starts back up on Thursday. Positive reviews would be nice, otherwise I doubt I'll keep this going. If you have anything mean to say, I would appreciate it if you didn't say it. I wanted to just write the whole thing in one chapter, but after getting this far, I don't want to put a lot more of my time into it unless people care.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or Suits.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews :D Sorry if the first chapter is... Bad. I hope this one is better. While writing the first chapter I had a migraine, and was writing simply for something to do. Just for the record, I did google Massive Dynamic and there really is a site! Its kinda AWESOME, although I'm a little afraid to do anything on it, its so realistic. If this goes well, then I will try to update more often with longer chapters, I've just been bombarded with work the past week, barely any free time :P

%%%

Special Agent Michael Ross with Fringe Division was sitting in a law office. He had papers piling up on his desk, he had switched places with his double, a genius lawyer in "Manhattan," two Ts. He was undercover, given a mission by the Secretary himself, a huge honor, he wasn't going to screw it up. Newton, his man on the inside, was helping him with the law work and knowledge needed for the mission, for example, in this world someone named "Michael J. Fox," played Marty McFly in Back to the Future. He was Fringe Agent, he'd never even heard of most of these documents he was 'working with' on this side. The law system on his own side was in pieces, after the Zero Event things just started falling apart. Lawyers were rare in his world. Newton had someone familiar to the this world's law working on all the papers Ross needed done. Mike, what the Michael Ross of this world was known as, was being held and interrogated in Ross' world. They needed what he knew to help them win the war, the war between the two worlds. If this world could travel freely between them with no consequence, they needed to be able to as well.

Ross was tired, he'd barely slept, he and Newton were forced to work late into the night. Harvey, Mike's boss, had made himself and Newton go to drinks for nearly 2 hours the previous night. Ross had been afraid of Mr. Specter hitting on him, bringing Newton along had actually helped him out a lot. Mike was a genius, Ross wasn't. Mike was gay, Ross wasn't. Ross was fearless, Mike wasn't. This was Ross' second day as "Mike." He despised the name "Mike.

Ross soon found out that it wasn't as big of a problem as he thought it would be, not knowing any of these people. He only really needed to know Harvey, the hot brunette Rachel, the red head Donna, the rat faced Junior Partner Louis, and the head honcho Jessica Pearson, everyone else he could just ignore or give the finger.

"Hello Michael."

"Louis."

"Why aren't the files I gave you yesterday on my desk?" Ross had no idea what to do with the files, and for the life of him he couldn't even find Louis' office, not that it mattered.

"I'm working on it."

"Well you should work it faster. I don't want to have to remind you that you do in fact work for me as well as Harvey."

"Yeah I know," he didn't know.

"Good, have the files on my desk by noon, thanks," and he walked away before Ross has the chance to say anything. He sighed, being a lawyer was hard, and pretending to be one was even harder. He needed Newton to get him the finished files soon, he couldn't risk jeopardizing the mission. Clearly Mike would have finished the files, and according to Rachel, he wouldn't have left anywhere near the time Ross had left the night before. Ross pulled out a sheet of paper, and grabbed a pen. Writing was very important here, he needed to know how to do it. Newton had given him a book last night, a child's book on beginning to write. He was on page 10. Working on the letter E. It was quite simple really. Just like drawing, but without the touch screen. He knew what all the letters looked like obviously, and it was easy to pick up, he just wasn't very fast. Spending a great deal of time on each letter. Ross is able to type at rapid speeds, grossing at nearly 230 wpm. That was apparently 'above' average in this world. He took a large gulp of coffee, he'd been drinking as much of it as possible, he felt amazing. He put the cup down and started on F.

%%%

"How'd it go?" Donna walked into Harvey's office, unannounced.

"How'd what go?" He replied without looking up.

"Drinks? With a certain associate?"

"Fine." He replied simply.

"Fine doesn't cut it, I want details." Donna said. Harvey put his pen down and looked up at Donna, she was standing in front of the desk with her arms crossed.

"He doesn't have a boyfriend, just a new neighbor from Boston."

"Thats great news," she exclaimed, her face lighting up.

"Look, Donna, it doesn't matter, Mike and I aren't going to get together, I've put a lot of thought into this."

"What? Look, Harvey-"

"No, Donna, just let it go." Her eyes darkened, and she crossed her arms again, she stormed out. Harvey sighed and looked down at his desk once she was gone. He had papers scattered everywhere. He started sorting them when he came across that phone records sheet. Mike's records. It wasn't really of his business, and he shouldn't just call up the FBI asking about why his associate had received a call from them. They had more important things to be doing. And Massive Dynamic, that was one of the biggest, most successful companies in the world. It was owned by William Bell. By pure chance, curiosity, and boredom, Harvey decided to google "Massive Dynamic." The search took him straight to their website. "Massive Dynamic: What do we do? What don't we do."

_"Massive Dynamic is more than just a company, it is a movement that transforms dreams into reality. And when I dream about the 22nd century, I don't see a distant future, I see what we here are bringing to the present. " _

_Dr. William Bell, Chairman and CEO_

Their website was quite impressive, Massive Dynamic did more than he'd thought. He had just thought they were a software company, like everyone else, but no, they did all sorts of things, ranging from Medicine, to Environment, Communications, and Aerospace. It was amazing. After looking through all the pages he eventually found one called "Our Leadership." Harvey couldn't help but gasp as he saw the only four names on the list. The second one being Nina Sharp, Chief Operating Officer. _How the hell did Mike know all these people?_ FBI Agents, the COO of Massive Dynamic. He could try and just call the number and see what happens, or he could do the easy thing and just ask Mike. He got up and walked over to Mike's desk. He saw the young man hide something under another paper as he walked over.

"What's that?" He questioned.

"Nothing," he deflected. Harvey would have made Mike give it to him, but he wanted to talk to him about something else, so he let it go.

"Who's Nina Sharp?" He asked bluntly.

"Who?" Ross asked back '_great, probably a friend of Mike's that I don't know. I really need to get some more info on Mike, I need to be prepared.'_ he thought.

"Don't give me that, I know you've been talking to her a lot lately, is she one of the reasons you missed two days of work?"

"I told you, I was taking some personal time."

"Fine," and he went back to his office. Mike was hiding something, he hadn't really been thinking about it yesterday, he'd had other things on his mind.

%%%

As soon as Harvey was out of sight Agent Ross immediately searched the name "Nina Sharp" at rapid speed. He found several articles about her online, she was in charge of some big company. He would do his research this time, and not miss the small things. The little things were what was important. There wasn't much on Ms. Nina Sharp, he would have to look into it more in the safety of Mike's apartment after work.

%%%

"Mike lied to me." Harvey walked over to Donna's desk.

"What do you mean?" She dropped what she was doing and looked up to meet Harvey.

"I asked, I asked him who Nina Sharp was, he denied knowing her."

"Her name was on the phone records wasn't it?"

"Yeah, she's the standing Chief Operating Officer at Massive Dynamic, can you believe that?"

"Really? Why would Mike lie about that?"

"I have no idea."

"Have you talked to Nina Sharp?"

"No, you think I should call?"

"Of course you should call."

"It doesn't seem like it'll be that easy to just get someone like Nina Sharp on the phone with one call."

"Then call twice." She replied. He couldn't help but smile. He walked into his office and picked up the phone. He dialed.

"Massive Dynamic, building the future, my name is Wes how can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, my name is Harvey Specter, I'm a senior partner at Pearson-Hardman, I need to speak to Nina Sharp," he could hear what sounded like a laugh from the other side.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sharp is actually out of the country right now, I suppose you could try and call again next week."

"Next week?"

"Ms. Sharp is a very busy woman, as you can imagine, she don't take calls from just anyone."

"Well its a good thing I'm not just anyone. We have a mutual friend, Mike Ross, I'm his boss."

"Wait? You're Mike Ross' boss?"

"Thats what I just said, you know him?"

"Uh, yeah, he and Ms. Sharp are good friends, he's one of the few people with full access to the building. He's here quite often, its hard not to know him."

"Exactly, now, if you're not too busy, I really need to speak with Ms. Sharp."

"Um, yes of of course, she's in Ireland on business, I can give you her cell number."

"Okay yeah, thanks." He jotted down the number and hung up. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was really looking forward to learning more about Mike. He had a burn need to know why Mike has lied to him about knowing Nina Sharp, she must know some juicy info on the kid. He grinned as he dialed her cell number, although she lived in New York, the area code was unknown to him. He let it ring for a few moments, he couldn't help but feel incredibly disappointed when he got voice mail. But he did leave a message.

"Hello, Ms. Sharp? This is Harvey Specter, I'm a senior partner at Pearson-Hardman, I'm Mike Ross' boss. I understand that the two of you are familiar? I would appreciate it if you would call me back, we need to talk about Mike. Thank you." He tried to keep it short and sweet. She would call him back, she was a businesswomen after all, it was simply professional.

%%%

When Abigail Florbelle awoke that morning she looked over to see her boyfriend Michael Ross wasn't in bed where she'd last seen him, she was alone. Being a teacher she usually woke up before her Fringe Devision boyfriend. So she was surprised not to see him passed out next to her. She climbed out of bed and walked into the living room. She froze when she heard someone in the kitchen.

"Hello?" She called, regretting it the moment she said it. That was alway what the poor victims in the movies would always do before they were chopped up.

"Oh you're up," she heard come from the kitchen, followed by Michael sticking his head out around the corner. She sighed in relief.

"I'm up? You're the one who should be in a coma in the bedroom!" They both laughed and she walked into the kitchen. "Oh my goodness! You made breakfast?" She looked upon the table, filled with a romantic breakfast, with awe. Michael wasn't really the type to do something like this. But she was just happy that he had. French toast. Scrambled eggs. Orange juice. And a few stripes of bacon. She walked over and kissed him passionately before sitting down and digging in. He smiled thoughtfully, then proceeded to walk over to the cabinets.

"Hey hun, wheres the coffee? I can't find it anywhere." Mike asked. He practically ran off the stuff, hardly ever getting any sleep, he was always up so late working on stuff for Harvey- He stopped himself. '_Where had that come from?'_ He asked himself, not knowing anyone named Harvey. He shrugged it off. Abigail choked slightly on her glass of orange juice.

"Coffee? Hun, don't be silly, we don't have nearly enough money to buy any coffee, its way out of our price range."

"Uh... Right. Sorry. Wow, I don't know what I was thinking, I must be more tired than I thought," he laughed and sat down opposite her. They talked about their plans for the day, Mike had to leave for work in an hour, Fringe events were happening more and more often these days. He wouldn't dare let Manhatan become like Boston. Boston was the thing everyone dreaded. The entire city was engulfed in amber. Thousands of people trapped. Forever. They finished eating, he drank a gulp of orange juice, kissed Abigail on the cheek, and went into the other room to take a quick shower. She went with him.

%%%

Agent Ross thought of Abigail that night. He missed her. He wondered how she was, if Mike was treating her right, how school was going, he had to try and dismiss these thoughts, he needed to keep his mind solely on the mission at hand. It was the day before 9/11. He knew the terrorists had attacked the White House and the Pentagon, in his world. He knew that here, in this place, the damage had been far more extensive. It was strange looking up at the sky in the world, not seeing the twin towers on the skyline. His brother worked here. Was his equivalent on this side dead? Had he ever even existed here? The thought made his shudder.

He'd gotten home from work an hour earlier, he was constantly pulling out his Show-Me to get in cabs or ride the bus, it took a lot of concentration to break the habit. He walked into the kitchen and made a full pot of coffee, completely intending to finish it off himself. He pulled out some files he had: Olivia Dunham; Peter Bishop; Walter Bishop, (the thin file of) Nina Sharp; Philip Broyles; Harvey Specter. He needed information, they were his way of getting it. He drank some more coffee and got to work.

He was only 30 minutes in when he heard a knock on the door. He cautiously picked up his gun and slowly made his way to the door, on full alert. He saw that the chain lock was securely fastened on the door as was the master lock. His gun was cocked and the safety was off. He stood with his back to the wall, next to the door, fear of the door being pushed in or devoured in a hail of bullets.

"Who is it?" He asked through the door, ready to start shooting at any moment.

"Hey man, its me Trevor." He heard the voice call.

%%%

Second A/N: New episodes of Suits NEXT SUMMER! Not cool. Just saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Fringe

A/N: Thanks so much to Kaja87, you inspired me to keep writing this :) This is only about half of what I was originally planning on updating, I had written this half on Monday, then I was going to write the other half today after school. But what I hadn't planed on was staying after an hour to talk with the guidance counselor, then another hour with the art teacher, then two hours with the church, then another hour packing and making a "welcome to America" sign for my German Exchange student whom I will be picking up at the airport after school tomorrow. Plus I had to walk my dog for like 45 minutes. I've only just sat down to relax, at... 7:58PM xP not my best day. But I promised that I would update, so sorry it's shorter than I wanted it to be.

%%%

Agent Ross slid the gun into the back of his pants and quickly opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Trevor! Hey man, its good to see you," he smiled and let Trevor in. He remembered vaguely Specter saying something about a guy named Trevor, but unlike the Mike Ross of this world, he couldn't remember what it had been exactly. He assumed Trevor was a friend of Mike's.

"Hey, thanks for letting me in man, I know we didn't end things on good terms, and I probably should have called first, but I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh its okay, I was just getting some coffee, want some?"

"Coffee? You planning to stay up late or something?"

"Eh, maybe. I dunno, just don't feel like sleeping, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah I know what you mean. Do you think, I could crash here tonight?"

"Yeah no problem," Agent Ross smiled, he hated the guy already. But 'Mike' was a do-gooder, he'd have to keep his gun and the pop culture books out of sight. If things got out of hand with this guy Trevor, Ross could always just shoot him. No big deal.

%%%

It was nearly 2AM when Harvey heard back from Nina Sharp. Her call didn't wake him up, he was already up working on something for a client.

"Harvey Specter," he spoke into the phone when it had started ringing. He figured Mike might be calling him drunk again.

"Hello, Mr. Specter, this is Nina Sharp, Massive Dynamic. I'm sorry for calling so late, I'm currently out of the country on business. You called about Mike. Is something wrong?"

"Ms. Sharp, yes," Harvey said, completely aware and alert, "I wanted to know how you and my associate know each other. Mike left work early a little while ago, without my permission, and then proceeded to skip the following day. You must understand, I'm only trying to understand what's going on, for Mike's best interest."

"Yes yes I completely understand. Mike has talked about you often. Mike was involved with Massive Dynamic several years ago, I'm afraid I cannot go much deeper into his involvement, you don't have clearance. I hope Mike isn't in too much trouble. I needed him to help me and a friend on a very important project."

"No, no, that's fine. Thank you for returning my call."

"If there's anything else you or Mike need, feel free to call, I'm afraid I must go now, call waiting."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Harvey sighed, he did get some new information, but it didn't help as much as he thought it would. Mike was just being secretive, thats all. It was his life, Harvey really didn't have any reason to get involved in Mike's personal life. Because he certainly didn't care. Harvey put the file he had been looking through away, and laid down on the bed. Despite it being so late, Harvey hadn't really felt tired until just now. He was still fully dressed, but he couldn't help but close his eyes, just for a moment.

_"I thought you of all people would have noticed." _

Harvey almost jumped out of bed, fully awake, as the sound of Mike's voice echoed through his room. He looked around quickly, climbing out of bed, searching around the room for Mike.

"Mike?" He called out. "What are you doing here? This isn't funny!" He yelled. While he was searching for Mike, he happened to glance at the clock. It was 4AM, he'd fallen asleep. After he managed to completely convince himself that Mike was not in his condo, he walked back over to the bed suddenly feeling exhausted again. As he drifted off to sleep a second time, he couldn't help but wonder _'notice what?'_

%%%

Mike dropped Abigail off at the school then drove over to the Fringe building. They had had sex that morning, in the shower. Something about it felt wrong. Mike felt dirty, he must have just been tired. Normally he would have jumped at the chance to be with Abigail, but he just wasn't feeling it today. As he pulled up to his parking spot Charlie and Lincoln ran out of the building and jumped in the car.

"Ross! 37th and Lex! We got to go!" Lincoln yelled. Reacting immediately Mike slammed the car into reverse, and using skillful driving was able to nearly do a 180. He quickly switched the car into drive and took off.

"What do we got?" Mike yelled to them, all the while not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Signs of a Fringe event, about a 4 on the scale. Might need to quarantine the area, have your gun ready we're going in, got to try and stop them before we have to quarantine the whole block."

"Damn." Mike came to a halting stop, there was a crowd of people standing around. They needed to evacuate the area. He turned off the car and they all jumped out guns ready. Lincoln and Charlie ran inside, Mike went over to the crowd.

"Everyone! I need you to stand back! This area needs to be evacuated, we might have to quarantine!" That got their attention, people all started stepping back, some even started running in the other direction. Mike yelled at them to get out of here, as he was pushing people back, he looked over to his side and noticed something. There was a man, standing there, watching him with wide eyes. Mike was suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of grief, but he tried to ignore it. He had a job to do. Mike was about to yell out to the man, tell him he needed to get out of here. But Charlie around out of the building yelling.

"Ross! We need you! Come on!"

Mike took gripped his gun and took off running inside, not giving the man a second thought, the only thing going through his mind now was how to stop this.

%%%

Harvey dragged himself out of bed, he needed to get to work. He thought about what Nina Sharp had said for a moment, then he thought about Mike. He tried to shake the thought, he didn't care about Mike. Mike was an associate, easily replaceable, just someone to do all the work he didn't want to do. Nothing more. Mike meant nothing to him. He couldn't understand why he was spending so much time thinking about the kid. It was annoying. _Mike_ was annoying. He sighed, changed into a clean suit, and went down stairs to where Ray was waiting with a cup of coffee. He was tired, he'd barely slept last night. If it weren't for the coffee, he probably would have fallen asleep in the back of the car. He hardly even noticed that they had arrived at Pearson-Hardman. He was slightly surprised when Ray opened the door for him. He thanked him and got out. As he was walking over to the entrance to the building he heard someone yelling and looked over to see what the hell was going on. He didn't have any patience for something like that today.

He almost dropped his cup of coffee, he could feel his mouth hanging open. He was staring face to face with a boy. A boy with dark red hair. Wearing a green, black, and white plaid button up shirt two sizes too big with the sleeves rolled up. Black jeans, with worn out combat boots. A boy who looked exactly like Mike Ross. The Mike-look-alike was watching him, he had a pained look on his face. Harvey wanted to call out, but right as he was about to, the boy quickly turned his head and reveled a gun he was gripping tightly. He didn't give Harvey a second look as he took off running through a crowd, practically disappearing into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or Suits

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I have a German exchange student living with me for two weeks, she's great :) This isn't even half of what I was originally planning on writing. I had the plan written out, and I thought it would be easy to just type it up. It isn't. I'm still working on it, just slowly, I've been so busy! And I just don't feel the motivation to spend my only free hour or two working on this xP Sorry, next week things should really clear up, all of my deadlines at on Friday, so after that should be cool. Sorry it's so short, I figured I should give you guys something instead of making you wait another week for me to finally get some time off.

%%%

_Mike__slammed__into__the__wall__gasping,__Harvey__'__s__warm__body__pressed__up__against__his.__He__tried__to__breathe__but__Harvey__'__s__mouth__was__on__his__immediately.__Mike__quickly__kissed__back__without__a__second__thought._

"_Oh God! Michael!" Harvey moaned. Mike wasn't even touching the ground anymore, he had his arms tightly wrapped around Harvey's neck, and his legs around Harvey's waist. Mike tried to bite back a moan as Harvey slowly undid his belt. _

"_Michael!" he almost yelled. "God Ross!" Harvey said again, as he practically ripped Mike's shirt off. Mike was grinding against Harvey's leg, pulling at the man's own dress shirt. Mike could feel his lower stomach feeling warmer and warmer by the second. He could feel Harvey nibbling at his lower lip and trying desperately to remove what was left of Mike's clothing. _

"_Ross are you-"_

"Okay?" Lincoln yelled. "Oh God! Michael? Can you hear me?"

"What? Harvey?" Mike tried to open his eyes, but he was flooded with a bright white light. His head pounded. He was lying on a floor, that he could tell. Which floor, he didn't know. He remembered thinking about Harvey. Thinking about sex with Harvey. But what he couldn't remember was who was Harvey. He didn't know any Harvey.

"Man, you really hit your head Ross. How many fingers am I holding up? Who's president? Do you know who I am?"

"God, I hit my head?"

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject."

"Just answer the questions Ross."

"Okay, uh, 3, Obama, and you're Abigail, my _girl_friend." Mike smiled and patted Lincoln on the cheek.

"Hey hey hey! Not funny Ross! You're fine." Lincoln smiled, got up, and gave Mike a hand.

"What happened?"

"You ran inside, tripped over that bag there, and went face first into the floor there."

"Ow, that explains a lot. Oh god the quarantine!"

"Michael, Michael, Michael, do you really think I'd stand around here helping you if we hadn't already fixed the problem?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're so funny," Mike rolled his eyes "so we're in the clear?"

"Yep, got here just in time, only needed to quarantine floors 5, 6, and 7. Using the elevator to get to all the floor above that is going to be pretty damn hard though if you ask me," Lincoln smiled.

"The stairs intact?"

"Just barely."

"Good, it'll force these people to get some exercise," Mike smiled.

"Yeah, if any of them actually stay here."

"Good point. I wouldn't stay if a worm hole almost opened up in the middle of my building." Lincoln looked as though he was about to say something when his ear piece must of gone off.

"Yes sir. It's all taken care of. No sir. He's here. Yes he's fine, but we should probably get him checked out. Hit his head sir. No not as far as I can tell. Yes sir. Okay sir."

"Colonel Broyles?"

"Yep. Told me we quarantined the three floors, but it's taken care of, and that you're okay. He wanted to know if you were having any hallucinations or identity amnesia like problems. You're not are you?"

"No, no, I'm fine, my head hurts, but I'm fine."

"Okay good, we're gonna head back to HQ and get you checked out."

"Uhhh do we have to?" Lincoln gave him a look. "Fine." Mike sighed and crossed his arms.

"Hey, who's Harvey anyway?"

"Harvey?"

"Yeah, you kept saying his name _'__Harvey,__Harvey,__Harvey.__'_" Mike punched him in the shoulder playfully.

"Hell if I know."

"Seriously? You don't know any Harvey?"

"Nope, unless you're talking about a Harvey Wallbanger," Mike laughed at his own joke and jumped into the car.

"Harvey Wallbanger?" Charlie asked.

"Whoa! Charlie, way to come out of nowhere, could've given me a heart attack in my fragile state," Mike smiled.

"Seriously though, who's Harvey Wallbanger?"

"What? Oh come on! It's a drink."

"A drink? I've never heard of it, what is it some kind of weird European thing or something?"

"What? No, it's like vodka with orange juice on the rocks. How can you guys not know that?"

"You must have really hit your head there Ross," Charlie laughed. Lincoln gave a sort of half smile, all the while doing a search for "Harvey Wallbanger" on his portable computer device. He wasn't surprised when the search came up none, Colonel Broyles was right, he really needed to get Michael to see a doctor. He would tell Broyles when they got back to HQ.

%%%

"Mike!" Harvey ran over to where Mike's double had just been standing, the red head was nowhere to be seen. He had ran into the crowd and simply vanished. Into thin air. Harvey looked around for another minute before walking back toward the Pearson-Hardman building. '_It__must__have__been__a__trick__of__the__light,__or__my__imagination__' _he thought. Convinced that it had been his mind playing tricks on him, he decided to just forget about it. Well, he _would_forget about it, after he questioned Mike first of course. When he got out of the elevator on Mike's floor he was surprised to see that the associate wasn't there. Mike was always late, yes, but after what happened last week, he didn't think it would happen again so soon. He sighed, he was beginning to think that Mike might have started using pot again.

"Donna! Hey, have you seen Mike?"

"Nope, you didn't lose him again did you?" He rolled his eyes.

"I could have sworn that I just saw Mike outside."

"He might very well be outside and on his way up now."

"It couldn't have been Mike." Harvey stated, partly to himself. She looked up.

"Why is that?"

"This guy had dark red hair."

"Really? He could have dyed it."

"Mike? Please, he probably couldn't even afford it," Harvey laughed at his own joke. "Just, let me know when he gets here, 'kay?"

"Sure thing."

TO BE CONTINUED, THIS TOTALLY ISN'T WHERE I WANTED TO END THIS CHAPTER xP BUT ALAS, I CAN'T GO ON, I MUST DO MY GERMAN HOMEWORK THAT I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT, AND A WHOLE TON OF OTHER THINGS FOR MY TWO JOBS xP


	5. Chapter 5

The Boy in Question: Chapter 5

A/N: I'm SO SORRY about the wait. I hope that this chapter fits up with everything so far. I've had to try and reread everything, but I've been so busy, I've really just skimmed. Can't remember all of the finer details I'm afraid. I don't know when I'll be able to see Season 2 of Suits, anyone know when it comes to Germany?

"Colonel Broyles? May I speak with you for a moment, sir?" Special Agent Charlie Francis with Fringe Division marched through HQ and into his superior's office. Lincoln was with Ross, getting him checked out with Agent Farnsworth. As far as they could tell, Agent Ross was in tiptop shape. But Charlie couldn't shake this nagging feeling, his instincts screaming at him, telling him there was something wrong.

"Sir, it's about Agent Ross." Colonel Broyles put down his tablet and focused all of his attention on Agent Francis.

"What about Agent Ross? Is everything alright Agent Francis?"

"Well, yes sir, I was hoping that this conversion might be able to go off the record?" Broyles gave him a curious look before nodding him to continue. "It's really nothing sir, just a few small discrepancies I've noticed these past few days, I'm sure it's nothing, but with after all that with the 'others' I didn't think I should let them go without consulting with you, sir."

"That's understandable Agent, please continue, what discrepancies?"

"After Agent Ross hit his head this morning, he kept calling out the name 'Harvey' but later insisted that he doesn't know anyone by that name, except for a 'Harvey Wallbanger' some sort of drink he says. But I've looked it up, there is no such thing."

"Interesting, is there anything else?"

"Yesterday, we working, and he asked me for a 'pen,' sir."

"A pen?"

"Yes sir." Broyles sat back in his chair, a stern look on his face. "He then handed me a stack of papers and asked if I could give them to someone named 'Louis' for him. We don't have any 'Louis'' working here, sir."

"What do you think of all this, Agent?"

"I'm probably just being paranoid, but I'm afraid that this might not be _our _Agent Ross, sir."

"Please sit down Agent Francis, what I'm about to tell you is purely need-to-know and confidential, and off the record. I'm currently taking part in a mission under the Secretary himself. Your assessments are correct. That is _not _our Michael Ross, he is from the other side, don't worry Agent Ross is perfectly fine, he has infiltrated their side." Charlie looked shocked.

"What? Why is he here then? He's a risk to all of us!"

"Calm down Agent, the boy in there has no idea what's going. The Secretary was did something to him, he believes himself to _be _our Michael Ross, he doesn't know anything is off."

"What, but, we don't know what he's capable of!"

"The Michael Ross in their world is a lawyer, Agent. From what we've heard back from Agent Ross, he's not threat."

"Can you be sure?"  
>"No. But that's why we have you. I've discussed this with the Secretary, we want you to keep an eye on Michael Ross. Can you do that Agent?" Broyles asked. Charlie stiffened and gave Colonel Broyles a salute.<p>

"Sir, yes sir." Broyles smiled.

%%%

Agent Ross jumped out of bed at the sound of his alarm, he was awake immediately, ready for anything that awaited him. He heard a faint creaking noise. His gun had been under his pillow, but without thinking about it, it was suddenly in his hand. Locked and loaded. Then the memories of the night before came flooding back. Trevor something. Mike's friend. He was crashing here. Ross let out a breath of relief. He got out of bed, got dressed quietly, he need to leave for work. Grabbing his bike, and a large cup of coffee, he slipped out the door. He would deal with _Trevor_ later.

He hadn't been able to get much information on Nina Sharp, the only Nina Sharp he could find was the COO of Massive Dynamic, whatever that was. But there was no clear connection between Sharp and Mike. Trevor might know, Ross would interrogate him later. He would start with the nice approach, but no matter what, he would make the guy talk. He still needed to call Liv… no. He still needed to call Agent Dunham with the _FBI._ Not Liv. Liv was in another universe. He didn't understand why Mike wanted to be a lawyer, Ross himself had no talent in that area, he much preferred the thrill of being a Fringe agent. "Keep an eye on Dr. Bishop." That's what they'd told him. He would have to find a way to get down to Boston. One or two more days of Mike's job, then he would quit and go down.

He jumped on his bike and sped through New York traffic, it was a bit different than his world, but not by much. He drove his car like a maniac sometimes, for crime scenes and emergencies _of course_. It took him a little while, but he finally made it to Mike's building. Stepping into a crowded elevator, he flipped out Mike's primitive phone, they really were more technologically advanced where he was from, he hadn't used anything quite like this since he was a toddler. There was a new message from Newton, something about him needing to get an excuse to go to Boston quicker. He rolled his eyes and slipped out on Harvey's floor.

"Oh, so I see you haven't dyed your hair red then. Good, I imagine you look better as a blonde." Donna surprised him. Ross almost jumped out of his skin, ready to leap into action at any moment. Weapon or no weapon.

"Um, what?" He said, almost through clenched teeth, his hand unconsciously lingering near where his gun should have been.

"Harvey, came in here earlier thinking you'd dyed you hair red."

"Wha—Why did he think that?" Despite his surprise, Ross tried to maintain his calm. He wasn't going to give anything away if they didn't already know. There weren't any police around, so he had to assume that he was still in the clear.  
>"How should I know, ask him for your self." Ross glanced over towards Harvey's office.<p>

"Fine," Ross put on his best fake smile for her, and twirled around towards the lawyer's office, the smile slipping from his face as Donna went out of view.

"Hey Harvey," Ross stepped back into character, using his song voice. Harvey glanced up from his papers, did a double take, and focused all of his attention on his associate. "I don't dye my hair, I promise," Ross smirked, his heart was pounding, Mike's hair had been dyed his own red color, but Mike was in his world, so who had Harvey seen? It couldn't have been Mike. He needed to call Newton, he knew his side was experimenting on Mike, trying to find out how he could cross over, something could have gone wrong.

"Hm, so Donna told you huh?"

"Yup, says you saw my doppelgänger, that's neat, he look just like me?" Ross sat down comfortably in a chair with a big smirk on his face. He really needed to call Newton. He needed to know. His smile wavered for only a moment.

A/N: I know it's short, but I'm going to try and update again soon, really soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Fringe.

A/N: So sorry for the wait! I've really just lost touch with this story, but thanks so much for everyone who's put up with me this long, and I do feel really horrible about making you all wait.

%%%

"What?" Newton demanded into the phone. He was in Boston with his own agenda to keep for the sake of his world. Just because Agent Ross was technically his boss didn't mean anything to him. He was still the one with the knowledge and experience. This mission would never make it without him.

"My cover was almost blown this morning," Ross whispered.

"Almost? What do you mean?" That caught his attention.

"Harvey, Mike's boss, saw a man this morning, a man with red hair, a man that looked an awful lot like _me._"

"What, you don't mean—"

"Yes!" Ross hissed into the phone. "I'm stuck at work, but when I get time I'm going to try and contact the Secretary."

"Good, the whole reason we have Mike is because he somehow possesses the ability to travel between our worlds, and I don't believe in coincidence."

"Neither do I."

"Harvey dismissed it?"

"I believe so, but this changes things, I can't just up and quit or get fired now. The idea that I'm not Mike has already been planted in his mind. He believes me for now, but if I do something too out of character he'll get suspicious."

"You're right, just lay low for awhile, get orders from the Secretary." He flipped his phone shut and walked over to the curb and hailed a taxi. He took one last look over at the Boston FBI headquarters as Olivia Dunham and Peter Bishop stepped inside.

%%%

Ross hung up the phone and gave the room another look over, seeing no one to be suspicious of, he tried to relax and sent hi gaze back to Mike's desk. He was supposed to be working on something or other, but was too distracted to even fake it. What if Mike traveled back here again, he could be a problem, they were supposed to be taking care of it, did they just not notice that for a moment Mike disappeared off the face of the Earth. He hadn't even been trying, just think of what he could do if he were.

Harvey and Donna stood on the other side of the room watching Ross, they both look towards each other.

"Donna, I need you to—"

"Already on it," she said as she turned to go back up to her desk to find out to whom Mike had just been speaking. It would've have looked like just any other call that the associate would make during the day. But Harvey knew Mike, and he was a lawyer, he knew what to look for, the small signs that would normally have been overlooked. Mike, consciously or not, kept sending his eyes over the room, as if on alert. His body was crouched down with both elbows touching the desk, certainly not the posture of someone confident and determined to get the job down, but that of someone trying to hide something. He'd looked panicked, though he had tried to hide it, as he went to his desk and picked up the phone. After he'd spoken to whoever had been on phone, he seemed calmer, still on edge, but less so.

Harvey knew that Mike had lied about Nina Sharp, and he still didn't know why he'd been on the phone with that Homeland Security man. Mike was hiding something. Maybe he'd found a better job, a legit one. Harvey felt his heart clench at the though of Mike leaving him. Or the firm, that's what he meant, Mike leaving the firm. But he knew that Mike always seemed a bit on edge about someone finding out that his secret. Maybe now that he finally had some money he would try and get a real job with no secrets. Harvey knew that Mike would be amazing at whatever he tried. And that knowledge killed him inside. He didn't want Mike to leave. Paperwork, there'd be tons of it, and he'd have to find a new associate, that's even more paperwork and time. That's what he told himself.

He sort of shook himself. He was still standing there in the hall staring intently at Mike Ross. God knows how long he'd been there. He quickly spun around and head up after Donna to get the scoop on Mike's mystery phone call.

"Who was he talking to?" Harvey said as he approached Donna's desk.

"I've got a number, but no name. You can call it, or we can call in a favor with one of my cop buddies."  
>"You have cop buddies?" She didn't even justify him with an answer, only a look that said "<em>of course I have cop buddies, I'm <em>me." "Oh right," he continued. "I don't want to risk scaring off who ever it was, but I'm just _dying_ to know. How long would it take your 'buddies' to get me the information that I want?"

"I can have it for you in five minutes."

"Good, do it."

%%%

Two minutes later, Ross sat in his chair and his phone began to ring, he didn't recognize the number.

"Pearson Hardman, Mike Ross speaking—" Newton's voice interrupted him.

"Someone's just tried to run a trace on my phone. We need to talk, get up here. Keep your eyes open." He hung up.

"Right, sorry, I think you have the wrong number. No problem. Oh thank you, you too. Goodbye." Agent Ross said to the dial tone. He put the phone down, and didn't look up from his desk. He reached down to one of the drawers and pulled out an empty water bottle. He picked it up as if he were confused that it were empty, looked at it for a moment, made a face, and picked himself up. His eyes scanned the area in front of him, then he cautiously made his way back through the desks to the water fountain, careful to take in the whole room as he went. Newton's phone was a burner phone, a trace occurred, it wouldn't have been because of him. Someone was on to him, or perhaps the Michael Ross of this world wasn't quite as innocent as he'd been led to believe. Things might be different here than they were in his world, but he doubt that a law firm would be able to run a trace like that on Newton's phone.

Seeing no one around, he sat back down at his desk and picked up one of the files that he'd been given. He skimmed the top page, not concerned with what the case was actually about, but he needed an excuse to get up to Boston. It was about damn time that he actually started with Peter and Dr. Bishop, this wasn't a simple mission about general information after all. He pulled on his coat and shoved the case file in his bag. When he got up he saw Rachel walking his way. Good.

"Hey Mike, going somewhere?"

"Rachel hey," he smiled "yeah I need to go get some information for a case, might be gone a while."

"Oh okay, I'll let Harvey know, I'll see you later Mike," she smiled back.

When he stepped into the elevator, Ross grinned, the scare this morning might actually be just what he needed. Now he had a real excuse to speak with Peter, Dr. Bishop, and Agent Dunham. '_Oh no! Please help! My boss Harvey said that he saw someone who looked exactly like me! With red hair! The me from the other side had red hair! They must have found a way to cross him over! We've already fought, what if he comes after me!' _

'_Yes_,' he though, '_everything will work out perfectly.'_

%%%

"What do you mean you can't trace it? Damn. Is there anything you can tell me? Okay, thanks Kate. You too. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Donna hung up and walked straight into Harvey's office without knocking.

"What'd you find?"

"My friend Beckett down at 12th says—"

"Sam Beckett?"

"And you say you're not a nerd. _She _says the phone can't be traced. It's a burner phone, there're no records, and whoever owns it, has either turned it off or smashed it. No signal, but she says she was able to find out that the call originated here, and it went somewhere in Boston Massachusetts according to the area code and a cell tower it bounced off."

"Damn, what's Mike into."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"What if he got another job? That homeland security man was in Boston right?"

"You're afraid he's going to leave you?"

Harvey sighed, "yeah."

"Then get your ass in there and get him back."

"But, I—"

"Now." She pointed to the elevator.

Harvey gave in, but when he reached Mike's desk, it was empty.

"Oh Mr. Spector, Mike wanted me to tell you that he was going out to get some info on a case, might be back late." Rachel walked up to him carrying a stack load of papers.

"What? When'd he leave?"

"Um, a minute or two ago, you might still be able to catch him though."  
>"Thanks, that's okay Rachel." He bit his lip, Mike had already gone, he felt his heart sink.<p>

"What back so soon? I though for sure you'd be all over each other in the men's bathroom right about know." She smirked.

"He wasn't there, told Rachel he needed to go out and get something for a case. Do you think you could check his phone records again, I want to see what else he's been up too."

"Ooo, afraid Mike's got a secret boyfriend," she giggled.

"What, no! Of course not! He's my employee, I'm just checking up" his cheeks burned hot red.

"Ha! Relax will ya, do you really think Mike has time to date anyone with the schedule you keep him on," she scoffed and then typed something into her computer. "Hm, that's weird, I've got a second call made after we left, same Boston area code. "

"What? How long was it?"

"Wow, just a few seconds apparently. What, you think it's the same guy?"

"Maybe."

"Well, call it."

"What?"

"You heard me, call it. Now."

"Fine, but we do it on speaker."

"Deal, now dial."

Harvey punched in the numbers, turned the speaker on, and let it ring. It rang maybe twice before someone answered.

"Hullo," they were greeted with a thick British accent. Harvey's eyes widened, he shot Donna a look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I think I have the wrong number, you wouldn't happen to be Anna's husband would you?" Donna said.

"No, you have the wrong number."

"I'm really sorry for interrupting you—" she began but was suddenly cut off by the dial tone. "Well that was rude. Did you know who that is?"

"Yeah, that's Mike's new neighbor, Thomas Newton, he just moved here from Boston, we had drinks the other day."

"Oh right, I remember that."

"Yeah, so he and Mike are already buddy-buddy, you don't think he hooked Mike up with a good job in Boston, do you?"

"He might have." Harvey frowned.

"Doesn't matter, Mike wouldn't leave New York."

"How do you know?"

"Oh please, he likes you, he's got his dream job, and he wouldn't dare move his Grandmother at her age."

"You have a point."  
>"Yes, I do. Now when Mike gets back tonight, just ask him."<p>

"How do I do that?"

"Easy, go over to his place in a nice suit, a rose, and a bottle of wine."

"Pfft! You want me to get him drunk and seduce him?"

"Yup, and if all else fails, bring your complete collectors set of 'Quantum Leap,' I'm sure Mike would appreciate it if you took a few pointers from Al Calavicci." she winked and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ha ha very funny, I don't have the complete Quantum Leap series."

"Yeah you do."

"I… how could you possibly know that?"

"I have my ways," she smirked and walked back to her desk.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or Suits.

A/N: Thanks to Kaja87 and Dplover13 for sticking with me :) I'm having a little trouble remembering all the small details because it's been so long since i wrote most of this, so sorry if I get anything wrong.

%%%

Ross stood outside of the firm, and he extended his hand through the air. Moments later a New York cab pulled up and he swung open the door and slid into the back.

"LaGuardia, please."

%%%

Donna sat at her desk reviewing Harvey's schedule when the women came up to her.

"Yes, excuse me, I need to speak with Harvey Spector."

"Do you have an appointment?" Donna said barely glancing up to the red haired women who stood before her.

"No, but I do believe that he was the one who wished to speak with me, please let him know that I'm here, I'm—"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spector is a very busy man, and we don't accept walk-ins, now I can help you set up an appointment—"

"I'm Nina Sharp, with Massive Dynamic. I'm a friend of Michael Ross, now let Mr. Spector know that I'm here, I myself am a very busy woman, and don't have all that much time. Thank you."

%%%

"Michael," Abigail smiled as Mike walked into the teachers lounge holding a plastic bag, she jumped up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Lunch break, thought I'd come see you," he smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're so sweet, but I'm a teacher here, I can't leave."

"I know, so I thought I'd bring lunch to you," he held up the bag revealing Chinese take-out.

"I love you," she kissed him again and took the bag from his hand.

"Love you too," he sat down at the table she'd been sitting at. There were two other teachers there.

"Hey Michael," the woman with glasses and strawberry blonde hair said.

"Hi," he said awkwardly, suddenly unable to remember anything about the other people sitting around the table.

"Man, I haven't seen you since that Christmas party you guys threw a few months ago. Abigail tells me you've been good. I think it's so great that you're with Fringe division, helping save our world." Said the brown haired man sitting next to him, he lightly punched him in the shoulder. The man looked to be a few years older than Mike himself.

"So how's that brother of yours been? You getting a new sister-in-law soon or what?" He laughed.

"I don't have a brother—" Mike said to a degree lesser.

"I talked to Bryn just the other day, the wedding's going to be in June. Michael and I are going to fly down to Florida," said Abigail.

"Jacksonville, right?"

"Uh, yeah that's right," Mike said.

"Michael and his parents lived there for a few years when he was younger, Bryn just fell in love with the city, decided to stick around even after Michael and their parents moved up to New York."

They were interrupted when Mike's headpiece started to beep.

"I'm so sorry, I've got to take this, I'll be right back," Mike stood and walked out into the hallway.

"This is Ross."

"Ross, it's Charlie. We need you to go by Liberty Island, the Secretary called and specifically asked for a meeting with you."

"What, why?"

"Hell if I know, Colonel Broyles said you'd be there soon, so you'd better get a move on."

"Damn, I'm at lunch with Abigail, okay I'm way."

He walked back into the lounge.

"Hun, I'm sorry, that was work, I've got to go, the Secretary wants to see me," he said. Everyone's face in the room seemed to look amazed.

"You're going to meet with the Secretary?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing Michael."

"Oh, thanks," Mike smiled "better get going, don't want to keep him waiting."

"Of course."

"Thanks for the food sweetie, good luck, I'll see you tonight," Abigail smiled, walked over and hugged him goodbye. He pecked her on the cheek, waved farewell to everyone and walked back out to his car. As he stepped outside his vision filled with a bright light for only a moment, it felt like he was flying. He blinked several times, trying to get a grip on what was happening. But nothing had happened, he was still standing on the sidewalk outside of the school. Everything was the same, but different somehow. He reached up to his earpiece, nothing to seemed to have happened, but it sure felt like a spatial disturbance. He wanted to talk with Charlie or Agent Farnsworth, scan the area for a possible fringe event. When he clicked on the earpiece nothing happened. That was strange. He hit it again, and eventually took it out and looked at it, strange, it said there was no signal. Electro something or other, this must be a fringe event in the making. He ran across the street to a small Thai shop.

"Hello, excuse me, I'm with Fringe Division," he held up his badge. "May I use your phone?" Mike asked. The man at the counter pointed to the phone on the wall. "Thank you," Mike walked over to the phone and quickly dialed in a number. It started to ring.

"It's Mike, I need—"

"Michael, dear, you have no idea how worried I've been about you. You haven't visited in ages."

"Grammy?"

"Yes," he heard a laugh on the other end of the phone. "Who else would it be, " she joked.

"Right, sorry, I've been so busy lately."

"Oh right, with that _business trip _of yours."

"You know?"

"Sweetheart, what's going on, where have you been? I've been worried sick, even that Harvey that you're always talking about stopped by. He is quite the looker."

"Grammy!" Mike smiled. "I'm sorry I lied to you, some friends called and needed my help with something."

"Not Trevor I hope?"

"No no, someone I'd met back when I lived in Jacksonville, before the accident."

"Olivia?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You talked about her a lot after your parents died. I met her once I believe, but that was years ago, she was a nice girl."

"She still is," Mike smiled.

"Where are you? Are you still in Jacksonville?"

"Um, yeah I am, something like that."

"Have you spoken with Harvey? He seemed almost as worried about you as I was."

"No, not yet, I've been so busy, I—" it was then that Mike Ross disappeared off the face of the Earth for a second time.

"Michael? Hello? Mike? Are you still there? Hello?"

%%%

"Oh my, you're Nina Sharp? I am so sorry, we we're expecting you. His office is right there, you can go on in." Donna said.

"Thank you," Nina gracefully stepped into Harvey's office. "Mr. Spector?"

"Yes, um, can I help you?"

"I believe that _I_ can help _you_. We spoke on the phone earlier, I'm Nina Sharp."

"Right, of course, it's good to meet you Ms. Sharp. Please, sit," he gestured to a chair.

"Thank you, I'm here concerning Mike Ross. Your call gave me pause yesterday. Has Mike been acting strangely lately? Differently in anyway, even if it's something small?"

"Well, um, no, he just seems a little distracted lately. I know he made a call to someone in Homeland Security in Boston."

"Ah yes, Phillip Broyles, he's a very good friend of mine. He and Mike have met on one of two occasions. It's no surprising that they'd talk."

"Someone else from Boston called him twice this morning, using different phones each time."

"Boston is normal, Mike and I both have many friends there. Do you know who it was he was calling?"

"We tried to have the first call traced, but they said the phone must have been off. I called the second phone, and I'm almost certain that his new neighbor picked it up."

"New neighbor. Tom Newton, I think his name was."

"Newton?" Nina looked shocked.

"Yes, I met him shortly not too long ago. Do you know him?"

"Tell me, did his Newton have a sort of British accent, short blond hair, and he would have been several years older than Mike?"

"Yes, all of that."

"My God, that's Thomas Jerome Newton."

"What? Is Mike in trouble?"

"No no, he should be fine. Is he here now?"

"No, he left earlier to get some information for a case."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Mr. Spector, please let me know if you hear from Mike. Here's my card."

Nina shook his hand and walked back towards the elevator, giving a Donna a smile and a nod as she went. When the elevator doors closed she pulled out her phone and hit a number on speed dial.

"It's me. This is about Mike Ross."

"Is he alright?" Asked Broyles.

"For now. I think we need to bring him in."

"Why, what is it?"

"Has anyone informed Mr. Ross about Thomas Jerome Newton?"

"What, is Newton there?" Broyles sounded urgent.

"I've just spoken with Mike's boss, Harvey, he says that Mike has been spending some time with a new neighbor, _Tom Newton_."

"Damn, where's Mike now?"

"I don't know, I'm going to try and call him now, see if you can get a lock on his phone. I'm going to contact the New York FBI, try and get a team on Mike's building stat.

"He wasn't on their radar, but since the mission he would be now, we didn't think about it, kid was a sitting duck.."

"Good luck Phillip," Nina ended the call and dialed another speed dial number. It rang for a while, but she eventually just got voicemail.

"Mike, it's me, call me back as soon as you get this, you could be in danger." She left the message than flipped through her contacts. The elevator doors opened and she walked into the lobby, her car was out front waiting.

After Nina left Harvey walked out into the hall where Donna was sitting at her desk.

"Hey Donna, do you think you could pull up those phone records again really quick?"

"Sure, looking for anything in particular?"

"Just something Ms. Sharp reminded me of."

"Okay got them"

"Are there any recent calls on there to Mike's grandmother?"

"Of course there are, Mike calls her all the time… What? That's weird, there actually aren't any. Hm… maybe he's just been really busy, waiting to call her until he gets home?"

"No, no that's not like him. I'm going to call her, see if she can tell me anything." He walked in to his office and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Miss. Ross, this is Harvey Spector."

"Harvey, it's good to hear from you."

"I'd love to chat, but I really need to get in touch with your grandson. Have you seen Mike lately?"

"Well no, but he did call this morning."

"He did?"

"Yes, it was all rather strange. Said he was still in Jacksonville helping out an old friend, Olivia, on something. That's where he was when he said he was going on a _business trip_."

"Ah of course, I just assumed he would be back by now. He hasn't called me, but I figured he might have called you."

"Oh, well he said he was going to call you. It hasn't been that long since we spoke this morning."

"Do you remember about when he called you?"

"Around 11:30 I think it was. He hung up a bit abruptly, I think he lost the signal."

"Okay thanks, we'll have to talk more later, I'm needed in an important meeting, Mike has a file I need, it's probably just on his desk somewhere."

"It was nice talking to you Harvey, I'm old, don't be a stranger, you and Mike need to come by soon," they both laughed and then hung up. Harvey remained sitting at the desk for a while, just staring off into space. Donna got up and walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting down in the chair in front of Harvey's desk.

"Well? What'd you find out?"

"Mike's grandmother says Mike's been in Jacksonville since he skipped town two weeks ago."

"What? He was only gone for like two days, then he was back."

"Well, she says she talked to him this morning, and he said he was in Jacksonville."

"This morning?"

"Around 11 or 12ish."

"But he only just left, he's been here all morning."

"I know."

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe or Suits.

A/N: Hope these last few chapters have been worth the wait! Enjoy! Please review :)

%%%

Mike blinked. He was standing inside an electronics store across the street from Abigail's school. He had his hand held up near his head and he was staring at wall. He spun around and saw two men in store uniforms, a young man holding a game, and an older woman with a basket. They all looked frozen in place, staring at Mike, their eyes filled with fear. Mike stared at them, and then looked down at himself, and then back at them. No one moved for what seemed like forever. Eventually Mike reached into his back pocket and pulled out his badge.

"Um, I'm with Fringe Division." He said. But the people continued to look at him as though they'd just seen a ghost.

"How'd you do that?" Asked the teen customer.

"Do what?" Mike asked.

"You just came out of nowhere! Like, literally! You weren't there, and then you were!"

"Oh, well, um, that's classified. Enjoy the rest of your day, sorry for the interruption, and don't worry, you're store passed the inspection just fine, you've got nothing to worry about. You won't be in amber anytime soon," Mike said quickly, sporting a faux smile, as he dashed out the door. He looks back at the store once or twice as he's walking back to his car. He had no idea what had just happened, but for some reason it didn't feel as foreign as he though it would. One moment he was standing in a Thai restaurant, and the next he was in an electronics store. He'd called his Grandmother. He could barely remember her. He'd met her a few times when he was younger, but they'd never really had a relationship. He thought she lived in Colorado, but he couldn't say for certain. He thought about his parents, and his brother, he could remember speaking to his mother just a few weeks ago. They'd talked for almost an hour, about Abigail, and his job, his friends. But for some reason when he thought about her, his whole body ached and he felt like crying, but he didn't know why. He tried to shake off the feeling, maybe he was hallucinating, a gas leak maybe, or perhaps he shouldn't have eaten that last spring roll. He reaches his car and jumps in the front seat, but doesn't start the engine. Instead, he reaches up and clicks his earpiece on.

"Charlie?"

"Ross? Damn, your head phone went offline for a minute there, forget to change the battery again?" Charlie half joked.

"Uh, yeah, something like that, sorry, just checking to make sure it was working again."

"Okay cool, now get your ass over to the DoD." Mike scoffed playfully, and they hung up.

Agent Charlie Francis sat in an unmarked car thirty yards from where Mike Ross was parked. He watched as the car turned on, and pulled out into traffic. He knew Mike was going to see the Secretary, so he started up the ignition and decided to make his way back to Fringe HQ. He'd seen Mike go into the school, but not come out even after he called. Then there was a bright light in some electronics store, and Mike ran out looking dazed. He got on the line with Agent Farnsworth who was telling about a spatial disturbance near where he was, but he insisted that it was just a false alarm and nothing to be worried about. He didn't trust the other Mike, he'd seen what those people were capable of, they were all monsters, they'd started this, they'd taken Peter Bishop, and started destroying his world. He wanted to put a bullet between the other Ross' eyes, but he wouldn't. The Secretary needed _him _for information. Charlie knew he needed to control his rage, act as if everything were fine. He could kill this one, or he could wait and the Secretary would be able to destroy their entire world. So Charlie would joke, and laugh, and be a _friend_ to him. For now. He just hoped that the real Ross was doing okay, trapped on that side. He turned on his headphone and was connected to the Secretary's line, he needed to report what he'd just witnessed. He shifted the car into gear.

Mike arrived at Liberty Island and was escorted to the Secretary's office.

"Ah Michael, it's good to see you again. How have you been feeling?" The Secretary asked, he stood near the window, his lab assistant there with a clipboard.

"I'm fine, thank you sir." Mike answered in in Military voice.

"Good, that's good. I was wondering if you would be up for a small test."

"Yes of course," Mike nodded.

"Brilliant, do you remember where it is?"

"Down that hall to the left, take the second right, go to the elevator, key code: 104408763932205. Go down three levels, and it's the fifth door on the left. Correct?"

"Yes, that's it exactly, you can head on down and change. Brandon and I will meet you shortly," the Secretary smiled. Mike nodded, gave them both a quick salute, and walked out of the door.

"How did he know the code?" Brandon asked when Mike was out of earshot.

"He must have seen it last time he was here. These people can be quite remarkable, it's important to remember what exactly it is that we're dealing with. Looks can be deceiving." The Secretary replied, his voice void of all emotion. "Let's put him in the tank."

%%%

"So, why would Mike lie to his grandmother? And do you think he just snuck away from work and called on his cellphone?" Donna questioned.

"Mike doesn't strike me as the kind of guy to lie to his grandmother, besides, kid's a shit liar. He must have used his cell, that's why we hadn't gotten any calls to her on his work phone."

"He's trying to be professional?"

"No, he's called plenty of people on his work phone, if he were being professional he would've waited and called her after work in the first place."

"Hm, has Mike ever said anything to you about someone named Olivia?"

"Don't think so, do you want to try and look into it?"

"Yeah, and this Newton guy, I don't have a warrant, and I don't plan on getting one."

"Vanessa?"

"Yeah," Harvey replied and pulled out his phone. He quickly typed up a message: _"ASAP: Need everything you can get on a guy 'Thomas Jerome Newton' and what Mike Ross has been up in the past three weeks. Also, Mike's friend, a girl named 'Olivia,' lived in 'Jacksonville.' Grandmother says Mike called her this morning around 11-12 and said he's been in Jacksonville with Olivia for two weeks. A lie."_

He hit send and a moment later came a reply: _"Jacksonville, Fl.?"_

He replied with: '_I don't know. Should be in Mike's record, he mentioned living there once.'_

She replied: '_On it.'_

"So you're having Vanessa look into Mike?"

"Yup," Harvey replied. "She'll tell me everything I need to know. Mike sure as hell won't."

"Well, we haven't exactly asked him, I'm sure I could get the kid to crack," Donna said with a dark expression.

"No, he lied earlier about knowing Nina Sharp, and now he's lied to his own grandmother. There's no way he'd tell me what he's into. And Ms. Sharp isn't going to tell me anything. She'll only confirm what I already know. We've got to do this on our own."

%%%

Mike stood in a hospital gown. He was being given several shots of various fluids and a few wires were stuck to his forehead before he was to get into this giant tank filled with water. He eyed the water tank suspiciously. It was supposed to be one of those things that block out the senses. Sensory Depravation he thought it was called. He wouldn't be able to see, hear, touch, smell, or taste anything. He was a little afraid, but he knew he wouldn't be alone, and his cooperation could help save his entire world.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Mike replied. Brandon helped him up to the top of the tank and gave him a tube to breathe with. Mike nodded, put it in his mouth, and sent one glance over to the Secretary who was sitting behind the desk. He gave Mike a comforting smile before he pushed himself into the darkness.

%%%

Agent Ross had taken the first flight out of LaGuardia to Boston, he'd only been in the air maybe an hour before they landed. He stood and waited for the people to exit the plane. He was stuck somewhere near the back.

"Pleasure or business?"

"Hm? What?" Ross turned around to see a beautiful brunette flight attendant. She smiled at him. She had one hand on one of the seats, and another playfully messing with the buttons on her blouse. She had one or two buttons too many undone. He could see the edges of her bra, black lace.

"Business," he replied, his eyes moving between her face and her chest.

"Short trip? You don't have a carry-on, everyone one is using carry-ons now a days, the luggage prices are far too high, don't you think?" She licked her lips.

"Yeah, far too expensive," Ross said absently. "I'd ask if you need a place to stay, and if you'd like to come by my place, but unfortunately I'm here visiting a... _friend_." He looked her up and down.

"That's okay, you can come by mine, in fact, I prefer it," she flashed him a devilish grin. She pulled a card out of her pocket and handed it to, it had a single address listed. "Be here at 8, I look forward to seeing you again, Agent." She smirked, and his smile fell as she flipped her hair and walked past him off the plane. One of the men who'd sat next to Ross on the plane put a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn, she was smokin' you're a lucky man," he said. Ross tried to put on a fake smile.

"Yeah, I am," he said. Newton must've had the women following him, he could spot a tail, but a shape-shifting tail, that was something else entirely. Something must be up, probably about that trace earlier, it was putting Newton on edge. Ross didn't appreciate the way he'd chosen to contact him. '_Asshole.'_

%%%

Harvey sat staring out his window when his phone beeped. It'd been a little over an hour since he'd texted Vanessa.

'_T.J. Newton, on FBI's Most Wanted list, several counts of murder, theft, conspiracy, terrorism, not much info. Mike Ross lived in Jacksonville Fl. when he was a kid. No connection visible there, he hasn't been there since his parents died. Checked phone records, he's had a few old calls to an 'Olivia Dunham' in Boston, no recent calls to anyone. Might have a second phone not in his name. Mike Ross got on a plane to Boston over two hours ago. Police are doing a raid of Mike's building. Probably looking for T.J.N."_

"_Thanks, text you later," _replied Harvey.

"Hey Donna, I need to be on the next plane out to Boston."

"Boston?"

"Yeah, Vanessa says that's where Mike is. '_Info-for-a-case' _my ass. Oh, and get me 'Olivia Dunham's' home address."

"On it boss."

"Good, I'm going after Mike."

%%%

Mike felt a sudden rush, just like the one he'd felt earlier. He was no longer in the water tank. Now he was standing in a gift shop, dripping wet and soaked to the bone. He took a deep breath and forced himself to walk out side. He pushed a glass door open and stepped outside into the sunlight. He was wearing nothing but a hospital gown. There were several tourists outside, some were pointing at him, some were taking pictures, and some were giving him strange looks and walking around him, but he didn't pay them any attention. After walking a short ways, he stopped and turned around. In front of him was the Statue of Liberty, but something was seriously wrong. It wasn't a bronze color anymore, now it was a strange blue green. He turned to a man who was walking by.

"Excuse me sir, can I borrow your phone for just a moment? Please?"

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Suits or Fringe.

A/N: Thanks for reading :) It's a busy time, I'm leaving for college on Friday, and we've also sold our house. So no only do I have to pack up my college stuff, but everything else that I own as well. Have about a week before the new owners move in O_O

%%%

"Good, I'm going after Mike," Harvey said, he got up out of his chair and grabbed his coat. Something was going on, something Mike obviously felt that he couldn't talk about with Harvey. He had to try and push away his feelings for Mike, he'd been too stupid, he'd missed his chance, the kid didn't want him anymore. Maybe it was for the best, Harvey had always had commitment issues, for Mike to be _with _him like _that_ would probably ruin his life. It wouldn't work out. And when they would break up, which would be inevitable, they'd have to see each other every day. There friendship would be over, forever. This is probably why Mike wanted another job, and all the way in Boston for Christ's sake. He probably felt as rejected and hurt as Harvey had the other day when he'd been turned down. This was probably just his own way of ending it.

"Okay I've got her address, and there's a flight in an hour."

"Thanks Donna, I owe you one."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. I'm sorry that Mike seems to have moved on, but maybe this new job is for the best."

"I know."

"Well you've just got to— wait, what? You know?"

"Things between me and Mike would never have worked. You know me, to settle down like that, ugh! Never," he put on a fake smirk, and a smug tone. He tried to stifle his emotions, he didn't want to care about Mike, he didn't want to love Mike. Maybe if he convince himself that he didn't care, then maybe one day, he wouldn't.

"Oh don't try that with me! I've seen the way you've been looking at him, you're completely crushed inside!" Donna exclaimed.

"Look, Donna, Mike doesn't want to be with me anymore, he told that to Rachel the other day, remember? You were there."

"Well, yeah, but you just said something a bit similar, doesn't mean it's true."

"Just a minute ago, you were trying to talk me out of going after him, and now you want me to admit my undying love for him?"

"I just want you to be okay."

"And I appreciate it, look Donna, I do care about Mike, a lot. But I've missed my chance, and maybe he'll be better off with a different job. Just not this one."

"What do you mean?"

"My going after him has nothing to do with how I feel… _romantically_, about Mike. Vanessa did some digging on that guy Newton too, remember? Well, apparently the guy is some kind of terrorist, Mike doesn't know. He could be in danger, I don't know who this Olivia Dunham is, but she seems like bad news. Mike's up there with her and this Newton guy right now."

"Oh God, Harvey."

"I've tried his cell, but it's not working. Vanessa seems to think Mike might have a new phone, but not in his own name. Just another reason why I think he's in trouble."

"I called Ray, he's downstairs, God, go save him boss," Donna gave him a sincere look. She might be tough as nails, but she still had her motherly moments. Harvey pulled on his jacket and started down the hall to the elevator. Then the phone rang at Donna's desk.

"Hello, you've reached Harvey Spector's—"

"D… Don… Donna?"

"Mike?" She almost yelled into the phone. Harvey stopped cold and quickly spun around to run back to the desk. She made frantic hand gestures at Harvey to hurry up.

"Mike, Harvey's here, I'm going to give him the phone, okay?"

"Mike! It's Harvey, where the hell are you?" He squeezed the phone, his grip was so tight, he feared he might break it, but he couldn't will himself to stop.

"I… I um… I think I'm on Liberty Island… Oh God… Harvey. They… They've been messing with my… I uh… I… I can't remember a lot."  
>"Mike, I know you just got off a plane in Boston, I'm on my way there right now, but I need you to tell me where you are."<p>

"B… Boston? … No… DoD… er… There are… tourists. AHHHH!" A heart-piercing scream broke out. Harvey felt as if he could die right then and there. Donna's eyes widened in sheer horror, she could hear Mike screaming from where she was standing.

"Mike!" Harvey yelled into the phone, panic clear in his voice.

"Ugh! No! Not yet! AHH! I can feel it! Pulling me back!"

"Mike! What's happening?! Please! Where are you!?" Harvey could feel warm streams of tears pouring down his face, but all he could care about what how tortured Mike's voice sounded.

"Call 617-742-5533… Olivia Dunham… tell her… you need to tell her… I'm… I'm not me. I'm still… I need you to tell her… Harvey, I lo—" The line went dead.

"Um… Oh shit. Mike? Dammit. Donna, 617-742-5533, Mike wants me to call that number. It's Olivia's number he says. He wants me to tell her something. What he was saying, it didn't make any damn sense."

"Did he tell you where he was?"

"No, I think he's in Boston with that nut-job, Newton. I'll call her on my way to the airport."

"You better call me the second you get off with her, got it!"

"Got it," Harvey ran the rest of the way to the elevator.

%%%

Mike gasped for air as they yanked him out of the tank.

"Agent Ross! Can you hear me?"

"Michael?"

Mike could hear the voices, but his brain couldn't decipher what the words meant. He took in another few gasps and blinked several times, trying to put the blurred images around him into focus.

"Michael? What did you see?"

"I… I don't know what's happening to me," Mike choked out.

"On the computer it looked like you were having some kind of seizure and went into respiratory arrest. What happened? Did you see anything?"

"T… tourists. I saw tourists." The Secretary gave Brandon a look.

"Tourists?"

"Yeah… I don't know what's going on. It felt… familiar… I just got a small glimpse, then I was back here. I'm not even sure it was real… Can I go home now?"

"Um, yes of course you can. We'll talk more tomorrow, alright? I get someone to escort you back."

"Thank you." Brandon helped him stand and he walked over and picked up his clothes. He pulled on his jeans and slipped off the hospital gown and pulled his shirt back up over his head. He put on his plaid shirt as well, but didn't even try messing with the buttons, his hands were still shaking, and Harvey's voice was echoing in his mind. He stumbled a little trying to put his boots on. A man in military clothing stepped into the room.

"Mr. Secretary, sir."

"Sergeant Hirsch, thank you for coming. Could you please escort Agent Ross here back to his home? It would be much appreciated." The Secretary smiled, the man, Hirsch, nodded and looked over to Mike.

After they left, the smile on the Secretary's face fell. He looked over to Brandon.

"Did you get anything?"

"Yes, he definitely traveled, when I pulled him out he was holding this," Brandon held up a small black object. "It looks like one of those old mobile phones. He must have tried to call someone, it looks fried, but I can take a look at it."

"Good, thank you Brandon."

"My pleasure sir."

"Oh, and we need to change the pass code. We'll change it again after he comes back next time, I'm sure he'll try to run. Wouldn't want that, now would we."

TBC…


End file.
